Eleanor's Chance
by Max1026
Summary: Eleanor's and Jack's adventure back to Rapture to help revive Delta.
1. The Beginning

Eleanor's Chance

Chapter 1- The Beginning

As Sinclair's lifeboat rose to the surface, Delta was hanging on to the lifeboat, watching Eleanor spare her mother's life.

The lifeboat had reached the surface. Delta was breathing his last breaths. Eleanor lovingly extracted Delta's ADAM. Eleanor and the rescued little sisters gathered and watched the sunset. Then they suddenly heard a voice.

"Hello!"

It was Jack Ryan. Jack was in a yacht.

Author's note: Jack Ryan became rich by gaining money in Rapture, selling some supplies from Rapture, and some money from Andrew Ryan's fortune.

Jack pulled down a ladder onto the lifeboat.

"Climb on."

Everyone climbed the ladder onto the yacht.

"Who are you?" Eleanor said.

"My name is Jack Ryan."

Sofia Lamb's eyes widened to the mentioning of the name.

"The son of Andrew Ryan?" Sofia asked.

"Yes I am the son of Andrew Ryan, unfortunately." Jack said.

"And I take it that you are Sofia Lamb, the new or should I say used to be the nutcase who restarted Rapture."

Jack looked at Eleanor.

"I guess you must be Eleanor Lamb."

"I heard a lot about you from Tenenbaum."

Sofia Lamb walked in. She looked at Jack.

"You…you are the one who ended the self of Rapture." Sofia said.

"You, you are lucky your daughter decided to let you live, rather than kill you." Jack said.

"Father, he taught me to forgive. I forgave my mother, but it will take a while before she can gain my trust." Eleanor said.

They heard footsteps. There was a figure at the door. It was Brigid Tenenbaum.

"Hello Eleanor, I am sorry for your Father's death. He was a good man." Tenenbaum said.

Tenenbaum looked at Sofia Lamb.

"You, how insane can you be to restart Rapture's nightmare, especially creating new little ones. You took children from their family, turned them into little sisters, and risked all of those innocent lives just for your plans. You should be ashamed of yourself." Tenenbaum said.

"Says the woman who started the little sister program, but now you decide to lecture me about how wrong it is to make new little sisters." Sofia said.

"After I created them I tried to save them, when I realized what I did was wrong. You never did realize!" Tenenbaum yelled.

"Tenenbaum, enough" Jack said in a stern voice which caused silence. Tenenbaum began to speak again.

"Well Eleanor, I see you saved the rest of the little ones, the others that Delta saved are inside. I will take them to greet each other." Delta said.

Tenenbaum leaves with the saved little sisters.

"Wait there is someone else I want you to meet. Charles!" Jack yelled.

A man came in, he was in a suit, he had dark skin, and he had black hair.

"This is Charles Milton Porter, Charles this is Sofia and Eleanor Lamb." Jack said while Charles looked at Eleanor with a smile.

"Ah, nice to meet you Eleanor." Charles smile left when he saw Sofia."Dr. Sofia Lamb I see that you lived. I thought you were going to be trapped in Rapture." Charles said.

"Charles Milton Porter, it was a shame that you did not accept my invitation to join The Rapture Family. But you threatened to shut down the security. I had no other choice but to accept your choice." Sofia said.

"How could he shut down the security?" Eleanor asked.

"He built the Thinker the brain of Rapture's security." Jack said.

"Very Interesting. How did you escape Rapture?" Eleanor said looking at Charles with confusion.

"I was an Alpha Series, but Tenenbaum turned me human again after we escaped in a hacked bathysphere."

"Wait! You were turned back into a human." Eleanor said surprised.

"Yes."

"I have an idea. Follow me." Eleanor said running out the door.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2- The Plan

Eleanor ran until she reached a room with many saved little sisters drawing and talking to each other. Tenenbaum was at a desk watching the saved little sisters. Eleanor approached Dr. Tenenbaum.

"Dr. Tenenbaum?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes Eleanor". Tenenbaum said.

"I need to ask you something. You turned Mr. Porter into a human again right?"

"Correct, what are you suggesting?" Tenenbaum asked with a curious face.

Jack, Charles, and Sofia walked in.

"I could return to Rapture, revive Father at a Vita-Chamber, and bring him here so you could turn him human to live a normal life."

Tenenbaum had a shocked look on her face."Eleanor you could die!"

"No I won't, I could handle myself. I have the power of a Big Sister."

Jack entered the conversation."What are you talking about?"

"Eleanor, you cannot be serious." Sofia said.

"Eleanor, Rapture is a place that should be left alone." Charles said.

"Father risked his life for me, so I could have freedom, now I can do the same for him. Without Father me, Tenenbaum or the little ones would not be here right now." Eleanor said.

"Eleanor, from what I heard Delta was a great man , but even how powerful you are Rapture can do damage to anyone physically and mentally." Jack said.

"I don't need your approval. I will go to Rapture, and nothing will stop me from going to revive Father." Eleanor said with a serious face.

Eleanor left the room to the deck. Sofia followed her with a worried look. Sofia found Eleanor on the deck, looking at the lighthouse. Sofia approached Eleanor.

"Eleanor, Delta was a great man, he saved so many including me. After everything you have been through I realize you are not a monster. You are a savior, but most importantly you are my daughter. If it helps I agree that you should revive Delta." Sofia said sensitively.

Jack, Charles, and Tenenbaum walked out and approached Eleanor.

"Eleanor, we decided to let you go to Rapture. But we won't let you go alone. I'm coming with you." Jack said.

"Charles, Sofia, and I will use a radio to contact you when you are in Rapture and I need you to wear this." Tenenbaum said.

Tenenbaum handed Eleanor a completed Big Sister with a camera.

"The camera will allow us to see what you see. The Big Sister suit will allow you more protection, just in case the splicers have become even more powerful and hostile." Tenenbaum said.

"Jack, I don't think you need anything since you still have some plasmids,gene tonics,weapons, and you still have some ADAM from your battle with Fontaine."

"You're right." Jack said with a smirk while feeling confident.

Suddenly, they heard a girl's voice.

"Dad where are you?"

"Up here!" Jack yelled.

5 teenage girls came up to the deck.

"Oh Eleanor, these are my daughters Crystal, Jessica, Katherine, Harley, and Scarlet." Jack said introducing his daughters.

Crystal has dark brown hair and brown eyes, Jessica has red hair and green eyes, Katherine has light brown hair and brown eyes, Harley has blonde hair and blue eyes, and Scarlet had light brown hair and green eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked?

"We heard running we came to check if everything was okay." Jessica said.

"Everything is fine. But I will be leaving tomorrow." Jack said.

"Where?" Harley asked?

"Rapture."

"You mean that place you saved us from?" Katherine said.

"Yes."

"Fine, but don't get hurt." Scarlet said.

"Scarlet, dad can handle himself." Crystal said.

"Well, everything seems clear, so I will put the children to sleep." Charles said.

Charles left.

"I shall go prepare the bathysphere for your departure." Tenenbaum said.

"Where did you get a bathysphere?" Eleanor asked.

"I kept the bathysphere that Charles and I came in." Tenenbaum started walking until she was stopped by Sofia.

"Doctor wait, if it means anything I will help you reverse the mental conditioning of the rescued little sisters. It is the least I can do for turning them into little sisters." Sofia said.

"Fine, but if you hurt anybody I will not hesitate to kill you." Tenenbaum said while looking at Sofia angrily.

Tenenbaum left.

"OK girls time to go to bed." Jack said.

"OK." Harley said.

"See you tomorrow morning." Jessica said.

Jack's daughters left. Sofia walked over to Jack.

"Jack, take care of my daughter. Please do not let her get hurt." Sofia said.

"I will try my best. But it will take a long time for me to actually consider you have feelings." Jack said.

Sofia left.

"Well Eleanor, you should go get some sleep."

"OK, I will." Eleanor said.

"I should too." Jack said.

Both Jack and Eleanor leave


	3. Goodbye Heaven and Hello to Hell

**Chapter 3- Goodbye Heaven and Hello to Hell**

**Everyone is saying goodbye to Jack and Eleanor before they return to Rapture. Eleanor has her Big Sister suit, given to her from Tenenbaum, on without her helmet while she was saying goodbye.**

**"Eleanor here." Tenenbaum handed Eleanor a plasmid. The plasmid had a note on the bottle.**

**"Read it when you are in Rapture. This is a very special plasmid. I made it with the help of your mother. Good luck Eleanor."**

**"Thank you, Dr. Tenenbaum." Eleanor said.**

**Sofia walked over to Eleanor.**

**"Eleanor, please be careful and don't get hurt." Sofia said with a sensitive look.**

**"Don't worry mother, I can handle whatever the splicers can do." Eleanor said.**

**Eleanor hugged Sofia. Sofia left while Charles came with many little sisters.**

**"Well Eleanor, I wish you the best of luck during your journey back to Rapture." Charles said.**

**"Thank you Charles." Eleanor said. Then Eleanor saw Jack motioning her to come to all the rescued little sisters.**

**"Eleanor, the little sisters want to ask you something. You answer while I say goodbye to my daughters." Jack said before he walked over to his daughters.**

**"Hello little ones, what do you want to ask me?" Eleanor said.**

**A rescued little sister who had brown hair,blue eyes,blue dress, and a white bow walked toward Eleanor.**

**"Big Sister, are you coming back?" The rescued little sister said.**

**"Yes, I will, but don't worry, when I'm gone Momma Tenenbaum will take care of all of you."**

**"Promise?" The little sister asked.**

**Eleanor knelt down to face the little sister. "I promise." Suddenly all of the little sisters came and hugged Eleanor. Tenenbaum came to the little sisters.**

**"Alright little ones, Eleanor needs to leave now." Tenenbaum said, which caused the little sisters to stop hugging Eleanor.**

**Eleanor looked around to see if she would see Jack. Jack was with his daughters hugging and kissing them goodbye. Jack walked over to Eleanor.**

**"Alright lets go." Jack said.**

**Eleanor and Jack entered the bathysphere and saw everyone waving goodbye as they sunk into the ocean. Eleanor put on her Big Sister helmet and sat down. Jack also sat down and took out a pistol."**

**"Its been a long time before I got to use my guns again." Jack said as he made sure he had all of his weapons.**

**Eleanor suddenly remembered the plasmid given to her from Tenenbaum. She took out the bottle and read the note.**

**Hello Eleanor,**

**If you are reading this then you are on your way to Rapture. Your mother and I have created a special plasmid which can reverse the mental conditioning and rescue a Big Sister. You must first inject the plasmid in your needle,when you encounter a Big sister you must shock her,and then inject the plasmid into her hand or arm. Thank you for helping me.**

**Good luck,**

**Dr. Tenenbaum**

**"Eleanor we're here." Jack said.**

**Eleanor looked through the bathysphere's window and saw that they were entering a bathysphere docking station. The bathysphere stopped and the door opened.**

**"Where are we?" Eleanor asked.**

**"Look, its a sign." Jack pointed to a sign. It said "Welcome to Athena's Glory The best hotel in Rapture."**


	4. Athena

Chapter 4- Athena's Glory

"I have never been here before." Jack said.

"Athena's Glory was a famous hotel in Rapture, but after the Civil War the splicers wrecked most of the hotel." Eleanor said.

"What haven't the splicers wrecked." Jack said.

"Jack, may I ask you a question." Eleanor asked.

"Sure, what is it."

"How do you know Dr. Tenenbaum and why are you helping me?"

"Well, Tenenbaum helped me to escape Rapture after five little sisters and I killed "Atlas" a.k.a. Frank Fontaine. We escaped with some of the rescued little sisters. I looked after the five little sisters who helped me, which are now my sixteen year old daughters. I still had contact with Tenenbaum after we reached the surface, but one day I went to her house and one of the grown up little sisters told me she returned to Rapture to figure out if the kidnapped little girls were taken there. I waited, then I got a radio message that told me she came back to the surface. I sailed out to the Atlantic Ocean and found her with some rescued little sisters and Charles as an Alpha Series in a bathysphere. I almost shot Charles when I saw him. They started to work on some blueprints of the Thinker to find a cure for ADAM. Then she told me that you and Delta were coming to the surface with some rescued little sisters. We waited for two days until we found you. I'm helping you so you could be reunited with Delta. I know how it feels to have someone close to you taken away. I don't want you to go through it." Jack said.

"Thank you Jack, you are a very kind person." Eleanor said.

Suddenly they both heard a roar. They ran and saw 9 splicers battling a Bouncer big daddy. Four thuggish splicers, three leadhead splicers, and two spider splicers were battling the big daddy. The four thuggish splicers ran to the big daddy but were easily killed with the Bouncer's drill. The two leadheads threw grenades which caused some damage to the big daddy. The Bouncer quickly charged at one of the leadhead splicers. The spider splicers jumped down from the ceiling and threw hooks at the big daddy. The big daddy's porthole was a raging red as it swung it's drill through the leadhead's body and tossed the body aside as it focused its attack at the remaining splicers. The Bouncer charged at one of the spider splicers, but it jumped and the Bouncer hit the wall. The other spider splicer ran towards the Bouncer but was killed by the Bouncer's drill. The last spider splicer was angry.

"I'll kill you tin man." The spider splicer said.

The spider splicer charged at the Bouncer but the Bouncer quickly swung it's drill and killed the splicer. The Bouncer's porthole turned to a calm yellow as Eleanor and Jack heard a little girl's voice.

"Thank you Mr. Bubbles."


	5. A New Discovery

Chapter 5- A New Discovery

"Thank you Mr. Bubbles." A little girl's voice said.

Eleanor and Jack's eyes widened as they saw a small figure. Jack then spotted an audio diary. Jack picked up the audio diary and played it.

"This is Dr. Edward Grimes speaking. After that dreaded Alpha series known as Subject Delta took away Dr. Lamb, Eleanor Lamb, and the little sisters, only a few of us remain loyal to the Rapture Family. But I got a message from Jack McClendon. He has a proposition for the Rapture Family that can help us gain ADAM for our new goal."

Author's Note: Jack McClendon left McClendon Robotics after the Civil War and built a safe house outside of Minerva's Den.

"Oh no." Jack said. Jack then turned his attention to the small figure. It was a Robotic Little Sister. The robotic little sister stared at Eleanor and ran up to her.

"Big Sister, you want to help me find an angel." The robotic little sister said.

The robotic little sister looked similar to the little sisters Jack encountered. It's eyes were glowing yellow, it had a green dress and red shoes. Eleanor just stared at the little sister until they heard a yell. It was a splicer who had spotted the robotic little sister and tried to grab the ADAM syringe from her hand. The Bouncer Big Daddy reacted quickly and knocked the splicer towards a wall. The splicer jumped towards the big daddy but he was killed. The robotic little sister walked towards her protector.

"You rescued me sir bubbles." The robotic little sister said. The robotic little sister seemed to forget about Eleanor and began to walk away with big daddy. Jack returned from his shock and looked at Eleanor.

"Eleanor."

"Ye-yes Jack?"

"Listen to this audio diary."

Jack played the audio diary for Eleanor who was shocked at the end.

"Edward Grimes was one of mother's followers. But I thought the Rapture Family would be over."

Suddenly Jack and Eleanor saw three spider splicers jump down from the ceiling. Jack pulled out his pistol and Eleanor went into a battle stance.

"Hey look it's the traitor and she has a little friend." One of the splicers who had a suit on.

"Lets kill the guy and bring the traitor to the boss." A splicer with a hat said.

"Or, we could just torment them." A splicer with glasses.

"That's it, lets kill them!" The splicer with a suit yelled.

Suddenly all the splicers charged at Eleanor and Jack. Jack began to shoot at one splicer while the other two left to attack Eleanor. The spider splicer threw hooks at Jack but Jack dodged the hooks and kept shooting at the splicer. The spider splicer tried to kick Jack but Jack shot his head. Jack then focused on helping Eleanor but saw Eleanor killing the remain splicers with fireballs. Jack walked over to Eleanor.

"You ok." Jack asked.

"Yes, and you?" Eleanor asked.

"Good, but more tougher than the splicers I used to fight." Jack said breathing heavily.

"Now, what do think Dr. Edward Grimes is planning?" Eleanor asked.

Suddenly Jack and Eleanor got a transmission from Tenenbaum.

"Jack, Eleanor, I see that you made it down safely. The camera was having problems but I fixed it. Do you need any help.?" Tenenbaum asked.

"Yes, we figured out that the Rapture Family has devised a new plan, we still need more information but our priority is find a vita-chamber and resurrect Father. Can you help us find the nearest vita-chamber near Athena's Glory?" Eleanor said.

"Yes, the nearest vita-chamber is at the fourth floor in the spa." Tenenbaum said.

"Then lets take the elevator." Jack said.

"No need, I can just teleport us there. Grab my hand." Eleanor said while she extended her hand to Jack.

"Ok." Jack grabbed Eleanor's hand and they both teleported to the fourth floor spa.

"We're here." Eleanor said.

"That was uh.."

"You never teleported before have you." Eleanor interrupted Jack before he could finish.

"No." Jack said.

"Lets find that vita-chamber-oh no." Eleanor said as she ran to the destroyed vita-chamber.

"What happened to the vita-chamber?" Jack asked.

"Wait, look its an audio diary."

Eleanor picked up the audio diary and played it.

" This is Charlie Wayne. I don't know why Dr. Grimes told us to destroy these vita-chambers but I'm not complaining. He got all angry after Delta took Eleanor and Sofia out of Rapture. (Sound of glass breaking).That's another chamber destroyed. He probably doesn't want the risk of Delta coming back. A guy told him that he was overreacting and he was killed in five seconds flat. But I heard there some rebels called the survivors who want to stop the Family's plans. Another threat are the splicers who try to take the Family's ADAM. But- wait what's that noise? Where is Collins, splicers! Run there going to-(sounds of screaming and shooting, the audio diary ended).

"Well lets see if we could find another vita-chamber that works." Jack said.


	6. An Old Friend

Chapter 6- An old friend

"Don't worry Eleanor, we'll find a vita-chamber soon." Jack said.

"Well lets look around this hotel, I will not stop until we revive father."

Suddenly they heard guns reloading. Three figures were aiming guns at Jack and Eleanor. The figures did not have disfigured bodies, they all looked like regular people. One was a male with black hair, brown eyes, and was holding a shotgun. He seemed to be the leader since he was giving orders to aim carefully. There was a female with long black hair, black eyes, and was holding a machine gun. There was another male with red hair, green eyes, and was holding a grenade launcher.

"Don't move or else we'll shoot." The leader said with a serious look on his face.

"This is unusual I thought splicers are supposed to shoot on sight." Jack said.

"We are not splicers, now shut it!" The man holding the grenade launcher said.

"I suggest we talk calmly." Eleanor said.

"What if we don't?"

"This." Eleanor picked up the leader with telekinesis while Jack took away the group's guns with telekinesis.

"Now do you want to talk calmly or do you want to get killed." Jack said.

"Fine, we'll talk." The leader said with eyes harshly staring at Jack.

Eleanor had let the leader down and took off her helmet.

"You see, we are not going to hurt you. My name is Eleanor Lamb and this is Jack Ryan."

"That name, Eleanor. Eleanor its you! Its been a long time since you stopped me from bullying that other kid."

"Amir, its you." Eleanor ran up to Amir and gave him a hug.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"Sir, do you know her?" The female said.

"Yes, she was one of my friends I met when I was a child." Amir said.

"Eleanor let the guy breathe." Jack said.

Eleanor immediately stopped hugging Amir and started to blush.

"Sorry for that." Eleanor said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Its ok." Amir said.

"So, who are the others?" Jack asked.

"This is Kevin and Stacy, we are in a group called the survivors."

"You guys are the people who are trying to ruin the Rapture Family's plan." Jack said.

"Yeah that's us." Kevin said.

"Sir, we should take them to our base, they could help us." Stacy said.

"That's a great idea, you know you are so smart." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Enough you two." Amir said.

"Oh, Amir are there any vita-chambers near here?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, there is one on the fifth floor in the hallway."

"Thanks, you should come with us."

"Okay thanks."

Eleanor and Jack walked in the front as Amir, Stacy, and Kevin followed.

"Sir, you like that girl, don't you?" Kevin said whispering so Eleanor could not hear their conversation.

"Well she is kind and beautiful. I would admit I do like her, but I still need to get to know her."

"Score dude, she's hot."

Amir looked at Kevin with a confused face. Kevin started to laugh.

"Just kidding."

Suddenly everyone heard Eleanor scream.

"There it is!"

But then five spider splicers jumped from the ceiling.

"No, no, no, we will not let you fucking idiots ruin the family's plans." The spider splicer said.

Eleanor quickly threw fireballs which killed three spider splicers. Amir shot and killed one of the splicers with his shotgun while Jack, Kevin, and Stacy killed the rest.

"Finally, I get to see father again." Eleanor said as she pressed the button on the vita-chamber.


	7. The Reunion

Chapter 7- The Reunion

"Finally I get to see father again." Eleanor said as she pressed the button on the vita-chamber.

The vita-chamber began to emit a bright glow. Eleanor just stood there staring at the vita-chamber. Then the glow stopped and out came Delta.

Eleanor began crying tears of joy as she hugged Delta.

"Father, I missed you so much. I was afraid that I would never see you again."

Delta combed Eleanor's hair gently. Eleanor wiped her tears and gave Delta a little device.

"Here Father, it is a translator you could speak so we could understand you."

Delta took the translator and attached it to his helmet.

"H-Hello." Delta said.

"Who is that." Amir asked.

"We'll tell you the whole story on the way to the base." Jack said.

"Eleanor who are these people?" Delta asked.

"There friends who helped me find you."

"I hate to cut through this touching moment but shouldn't we get going to the base before we get ambushed by splicers." Kevin said.

"Shut it Kevin you just have to ruin all the sweet moments." Stacy said.

"Seriously, you two act like arguing children." Amir said.

"But, Kevin does have a point, we should get going." Jack said.

"Ha!, in your face Stacy." Kevin said laughing at Stacy.

"Kevin you are such a childish idiot."

"Yeah I'm the child." Kevin said sarcastically.

"So where is this base of yours." Jack said.

"In Paupers Drop. We could get there if we get to an Atlantic Express train." Amir said.

"Where is it?"

"Its in the lobby. We could get there without splicers attacking us if we hurry."

"Then we better hurry" Kevin said.

Everyone followed Amir and took the train to Paupers Drop.

"We're here." Kevin said as the train stopped.

"Ah Paupers Drop, this reminds me of when I was here with Sinclair and when I met Grace Holloway. Hey what happened to Grace?" Delta asked.

"I don't know." Kevin said confused.

"Hey, we're here." Stacy said.

The group stood in front of a steel door. Amir knocked on the door and a voice asked a question.

"What is the password?"

"Fight the family." Amir said.

The steel door opened and revealed the survivor's base. There was about 7 people talking and looking at Delta, Jack, and Eleanor. There were weapons around the base. A man walked up to Amir.

"Who is this?" The man asked.

"These are some friends we met along our way back to the base sir." Amir said.

"Amir, who is this?" Eleanor asked.

"This is the leader of the survivors. His name is Gary Norman."

"Nice to meet you Gary Norman, my name is Eleanor Lamb."

"Nice to meet you as well."

Gary looked at Amir.

"Were you successful in retrieving the information."

"Yes."

Amir handed Gary a notepad. Gary began reading the notepad.

"Nice work."

"Thank you sir."

"Amir, could you show Jack, Delta, and Eleanor to their rooms?"

"No problem sir."

"Okay people its rest time, if its your shift to guard get right to it." Gary yelled.

Gary left.

"Eleanor, Jack, Delta, follow me to your rooms."

Amir led the group to a room.

"Jack, Delta, unfortunately we are low in guy rooms so you would have to share a room with Kevin."

"Hey at least we get to sleep." Jack said.

"Agreed." Delta said.

Delta, Jack, and Kevin went in the room. Amir led Eleanor and Stacy to their room.

"Eleanor you can share a room with Stacy."

"Ok, sounds nice." Eleanor said.

"Sounds good to have a roommate." Stacy said.

"Wait Amir where will you sleep?" Eleanor asked.

"I will be sleeping next door to Jack, Delta, and Kevin. If you need anything at all just ask." Amir said smiling at Eleanor.

Meanwhile at Kevin's room.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Kevin said.

"Me too." Jack said.

"Yeah, to bad I'm a big daddy and can't sleep but at least I can try." Delta said.

Kevin, Jack, and Delta went to sleep.

In Stacy's room.

"Hey, so what do you want to do? Oh, I have a great idea. I am dying to ask this. Do you like Amir?" Stacy asked.

"Well, I had a childhood crush on him but I'm starting to develop more advanced feelings for him. I sometimes get lost looking into his eyes and he is so nice to me. But I don't actually know if he likes me as well." Eleanor said wondering.

"Listen, girl to girl I'll help you out by giving you a little hint. I would say that you have nothing to worry about." Stacy said reassuring Eleanor.

"Really?, oh thank you so much Stacy, you're the best yet only roommate I ever had." Eleanor said thanking and hugging Stacy.

"Well we better get some sleep." Stacy said.

"You're right and thanks again." Eleanor said.

"Its what friends do for each other."


	8. The Big Problem

Chapter 8- The Big Problem

"Eleanor wake up, Eleanor, hey wake up." Stacy began pushing Eleanor who was in bed sleeping.

Eleanor opened her eyes slowly.

"What Stacy?"

"Amir, told me to tell you that we have to go get our new mission."

"Okay I'll go get ready. What about you?"

"I'm already ready."

"Oh, ok."

After Eleanor got ready, she and Stacy went to meet with Amir.

"Hi Amir." Eleanor said smiling.

"Hey Eleanor, oh here are the others." Amir said as Kevin, Delta, and Jack came walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Father."

"Good morning Eleanor, nice to see you and your beautiful smile." Delta said.

"Okay, today our mission is to steal some ADAM from the Rapture Family. We need to steal a robotic little sister and get her ADAM."

"You mean harvest it?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, but its not like were killing a little girl, we're just disabling a robot." Amir said.

"Oh, ok."

"Eleanor its ok, its just like disabling a security bot. Now we should get are weapons ready and prepare to battle a big daddy."

"I have plenty of experience battling them so we will win." Delta said.

After everyone got there weapons ready they left to search for a robotic little sister. They found one with a Rosie big daddy.

"Look there's one what's the plan?" Kevin asked.

"The plan is that Delta and Eleanor attack directly, Jack you attack it from the back, Stacy, Kevin, and I will shoot it from the rooftops." Amir said.

Everyone went into their positions.

"GO!" Amir yelled.

Eleanor began throwing fireballs at the Rosie while Delta shot at the Rosie with armor piercing rounds. Jack used Electrobolt to shock the Rosie repeatedly while Amir, Kevin, and Stacy shot at the Rosie with grenade launchers. The Rosie let out a loud roar and its light turned blood red. The Rosie threw proximity mines but was thrown back by Eleanor with telekinesis. The Rosie was heavily damaged but still shot Rivets at high speed but to no avail, the Rosie was killed.

"Mr. Bubbles wake up!" The robotic little sister said mourning over the lost of her protector. Kevin picked up the robotic little sister and opened a hatch and took out the ADAM slug. He put down the body.

"Okay, we got the ADAM." Kevin said.

Suddenly they heard a high pitched shriek.

"What was that?" Stacy asked.

"A Big Sister." Amir said.

"What do we do?" Kevin asked.

"We fight."

"Wait I have a plan. Father can you distract her?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, but what are you planning?" Delta asked.

"You'll see. Amir may I have your crossbow?"

"Sure."

Amir handed Eleanor the crossbow.

"I need all of you to weaken her then shock her with Electrobolt."

"Wait what's a Big Sister?" Jack asked.

"We will explain later." Kevin said.

They heard another shriek and suddenly the Big Sister appeared and started to attack the group. She charged at Subject Delta but was hit by his drill. Amir, Kevin, and Stacy shot at the Big Sister with their machine guns. Jack shot at the Big Sister with his pistol.

"Eleanor are you ready!" Delta yelled.

"Yes!"

"Jack shoot."

Jack shocked the Big Sister with Electrobolt. Eleanor shot the needle filled with the plasmid given to her from Tenenbaum and hit the Big Sister's arm. The Big Sister knelt down clutching her arm. Everyone approached the Big Sister.

Cliffhanger to increase the suspension. I added a lot of action in this chapter to make it up from the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story you people are the best.


	9. Arcadia

Chapter 9- Arcadia

The Big Sister suddenly fell to the ground.

"What happened, is she alive?" Eleanor said.

Delta walked up and took off the Big Sister's helmet. He put his hand on her neck.

"She has a pulse, she's just unconscious." Delta said.

Delta picked up the Big Sister.

"We should take her to the base so she could rest."

"That's a great idea father." Eleanor said.

They all began walking towards the base when they got a radio transmission from Gary.

"Hello, Amir I need you to go to Arcadia. We lost contact with one of our squads. I need you and your squad to investigate."

"Yes sir, I will go right away."

"Amir, may I come with you if you need any help?" Eleanor asked.

"Sure Eleanor."

"Okay then, Jack and I will take the Big Sister back to the base. Eleanor be careful." Delta said.

"I will father."

"We just need to take a bathysphere." Stacy said.

"I think there's one around here. Follow me." Kevin said running while the rest of the group followed. They finally found a bathysphere and left to Arcadia.

Meanwhile, Delta and Jack went back to the base with the Big Sister. They went in and took the Big Sister to the medical lab. A doctor approached them.

"Hello my name is Michael, but you can call me Mike."

"Hey Mike, we need you to check if this saved Big Sister is ok." Jack said.

Mark's eyes widened. "You saved a Big Sister, but how?"

"That's not important now, just see if she's ok." Delta said.

"Okay, just put her on the table, there."

Delta laid the Big Sister on the table.

"I'll have to do some tests. In the mean time you could wait in the waiting room." Mark said.

Jack and Delta went inside the waiting room.

Meanwhile at Arcadia.

"Ok, lets search around for the squad." Amir said.

Suddenly they heard yells. Then three fireballs were hurled towards Amir.

"Amir look out!" Eleanor yelled."

Amir quickly dodged the fireballs.

"What was that!" Amir yelled.

Five houdini splicers appeared.

"This is sacred land, any who trespass will be executed immediately!" A splicer wearing a wooden mask yelled.

Eleanor quickly charged at the splicer and threw fireballs which killed three more splicers. The other stared in horror.

"Its that traitor." The male splicer said.

"Quickly we must warn the leader." The female splicer said.

Eleanor charged at the splicers, but the splicers teleported away.

"Darn it! They got away before we could kill them." Kevin said.

"Its ok if we see them again we'll kill them for sure." Stacy said.

"But before they left they said something about a leader." Eleanor said.

"The other squad must have been killed, so we should try to investigate about the Saturnine. I will contact Gary to tell him the news." Amir said.

Kevin walked to a nearby tree and laid his back against it. A bug crawled down to his neck and bit him.

"So, how do we figure out what the-ouch, fucking bug." Kevin said as he smacked the bug off of his neck.

"Kevin are you alright?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but the bug isn't."

"Okay we got new orders to return back to the base." Amir said.

"Well lets go." Eleanor said.

The group made it back to the base and reached the medical lab where Mike, Delta, and Jack awaited.

"How's the Big Sister?" Eleanor asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Jack said as he came out the door with the Big Sister. The Big Sister had long black hair and green eyes.

"Hello what is your name?" Eleanor asked.

"My name is Mindy." She said.

"Mindy will be in the same room as Eleanor and Stacy. Tell me how she is progressing throughout the week. She needs to adjust to her new environment without her mental conditioning." Mike said.

"Fine by me." Stacy said.

"Me too." Eleanor said.

"Okay now you should all get some sleep." Mike said.

Everyone left to their rooms.

In the darkest parts of Arcadia. A man stood there with the bug that bit Kevin on his hand.

"You've done well my pet. Now all we have to do is let the effect take place ….. And soon….. We will take over Rapture…and their unintelligence will be their downfall." The man said before laughing as he faded into the darkness.


	10. Nightmares

Chapter 10-Nightmares

A 9 year old Kevin was sitting on the couch watching television. A little girl, named Susie, Kevin's little sister, went up to him.

"Big brother, can we watch the TV together." Susie said politely smiling.

"Sure sis." Kevin said.

"Thank you." Susie said.

"Can we watch cartoons?"

"OK."

Kevin turned on the cartoon channel. Susie began laughing at the cartoon when the character slipped on a banana.

"Cartoons are so funny, right big brother?"

"Yeah, cartoons are pretty funny."

Kevin's parents walked in..

"Good morning kids. What are both of you watching." Kevin's mother said.

"We are watching funny cartoons mommy." Susie said.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Kevin's father said.

He opened the door, standing there were two men.

"Hello sir, we are from Ryan Industries, we are here to ask if you can take a quick survey?" One of the men said.

"Why yes I suppose I can." Kevin's father said.

"Do you have a daughter?"

"Yes I do."

"How old is she?"

"She is eight years…wait why should I be telling you this, I don't think anything about my family is any of your business."

"We'll I guess we have to do this the hard way and take her by force!" The other man said.

One of the men pushed aside Kevin's father and saw Susie on the couch.

"Come over here!" One of the men said as he walked up to Susie. Then suddenly Kevin's father ran up to the man and punched him. The man then shocked Kevin's father and threw him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kevin's mother yelled before she was also shocked.

Kevin then quickly took Susie's hand and ran. Kevin hid in the closet with Susie.

"Shhhh, be quiet and don't let them hear you," Kevin said whispering to Susie.

Susie just sat there with tears running down her face and trying not to breathe heavily. But then the door opened and one of the men grabbed Susie. Susie was kicking, scratching, and screaming. Kevin was wildly hitting the man but to no affect. The other man pushed Kevin back. Kevin had tears running down his face, he was scared, trying to protect his younger sister. The men just laughed at the site of Kevin.

"Don't worry, she will be the salvation of Rapture." One of the men said.

Then the man punched Kevin in the stomach. Kevin just laid there crying, trying to make the pain go away, trying to save his sister. Then after he lost sight of the men he heard gunshots. After Kevin lost the pain in his stomach, he ran into the living room, and he saw both of his parents dead. Kevin fell to his knees and began to cry.

"No, no this can't be happening, this can't be real, no it's just a bad dream, it has to be a bad dream!" Kevin said.

Suddenly Kevin saw a bug crawling on the floor and the bug bit him.

"Go away you stupid bug!" Kevin yelled as he smacked the bug away. Kevin then returned to his regular age. He heard Susie's voice.

"Why couldn't you save me?" Her voice said.

"I tried, I really tried, I am so sorry please come back to me Susie, I miss you, I'm sorry." Kevin said still crying.

"You couldn't protect me, you didn't save me, they took me away."

"Please Susie forgive me I tried my best, please I beg you forgive me. I will find you, I swear I will find you one day."

"Wake up, hey dude, wake up." Jack said as he shook Kevin.

Kevin woke up sweating.

"Are you OK?" Delta asked.

"I'm fine I just had a bad dream." Kevin said.

"Well lets all get back to sleep." Jack said.

Jack and Delta went back to sleep. Kevin stayed awake staring at the ceiling thinking about the day they took Susie and his parents away from him.


	11. The Confession

Chapter 11- The Confession

"Hey Kevin, are you feeling alright?" A voice said to Kevin, who began waking up.

"What, who is that?" Kevin asked.

"Its me Stacy."

"What!" Kevin yelled as he suddenly awoke.

"What, what happened?"

"Uhhh, Stacy I'm kinda, well how do I put this."

"What, what are you trying to…oh your not fully dressed are you?"

"Well no, unless having boxers and a shirt is considered being fully dressed."

Stacy's face began to blush.

"Oh, sorry I'll just go and talk to Mark for a second, I'll be back."

(What is Stacy doing here and where are the others?) Kevin thought as he put on clothes.

Stacy came back.

"I'm back, and I brought you some eggs, bacon, and orange juice." Stacy said handing the plate to Kevin.

"Hey Stacy, no offense but what are you doing, and where are the others?"

"I'm here because today I am your personal nurse and the others are on a mission to gather some supplies."

"Wait, my personal nurse?"

"Yeah, Jack and Delta told Amir that you were talking about some weird stuff in your sleep, they took you to Mark and he said your heartbeat was racing so I volunteered to look after you, and ask you some questions."

"What do you mean by questions?"

"I was also assigned to ask you some questions to see what made you have such a horrible dream."

Why did you volunteer?"

"Well, I wanted to get to know you better and tell you something."

"What is it?" Kevin said confused.

"Well, I….I uh.. I like you Kevin."

"You like mean as a friend or?"

"I mean a like you more than a friend. I love you."

"I love you too. I didn't know how to tell you."

Suddenly Stacy received a radio transmission. It was Mark.

"Hey Stacy can you bring Kevin down so I can test him."

"Okay doc."

Stacy and Kevin went to the medical lab.

"Okay I brought the patient here." Stacy said.

"Yeah, but to bad my nurse didn't wear the appropriate outfit." Kevin said.

"I was not going to wear a sexy nurse outfit just to look after you." Stacy said.

"You would be lucky if she did do that." Mark said.

"Shut it Mark." Stacy said.

"OK, now Kevin I will need to run some test on you."

"You mean like one of those physicals because sure as hell I will not let you touch my-."

"No, nothing like that, I just need to inject a needle into you to examine your blood." Mark said.

"Oh, than ok." Kevin said.

Mark injected the needle into Kevin's arm.

"There, now I just need to examine your blood for anything strange." Mark said leaving the room.

"Ah, I hate needles." Mark said.

"Big strong man is afraid of needles." Stacy said before she kissed him on the lips.

"Well if you will do that every time I complain, I should complain about everything." Kevin said smiling.

"Lets go back to my room." Kevin said as he took Stacy to his room.

"Here we could have a little privacy." Kevin said.

"Fine by me." Stacy said.

Jack and Delta opened the door.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Jack said.

Stacy and Kevin quickly stopped kissing and started talk to Jack.

"Oh, hey Jack what are you doing here?" Kevin asked rubbing the back of his head.

"We came back from our mission and now we come across two love birds kissing each other." Jack said grinning.

"Well I better go, see you later." Stacy said before she left back to her room.

"So, you and Stacy, should've known you two would fall in love. All that fighting was really your secret way of crushing on each other." Jack said.

"Great now I got to deal with you two harassing me for having Stacy as a girlfriend.""Oh, so she's your girlfriend." Delta said.

"Looks like someone really likes Stacy." Jack said.

The conversation was interrupted when Mark came in.

"Hey, Kevin may I speak to you and your group, its about your nightmares."

"Sure." Kevin said.

Sorry for the loss of action in this chapter but I promise to put a lot of action in the next chapter.

Spoiler- The bug does have something to do with the next few chapters.

And remember to review the story I appreciate all of your reviews.


	12. An Answer

Chapter 12- An Answer

Mark led Kevin to the medical labs.

"I will have to ask the others to wait outside the room." Mark said.

"Okay, we'll wait." Jack said.

Mark and Kevin went inside the room. The room had many computers. Mark sat down on a chair while Kevin did the same.

"Kevin, my assistants and I have examined your blood. We have found out that something has intruded your body. It acts like a poison.

"What!, you mean I'm going to die!"

"No, it's not going to kill you. It's affecting your mind, but some reason it is bringing back horrible memories into your subconscious while you are asleep."

"So basically, they are just regular nightmares?"

"Right now yes, but we've found out that later it's going to take control of your mind instead of bringing back memories of your past.""So you mean I'm going to lose my mind, literally?"

"Yes, but we just need to work on a cure. We've estimated that we will be done in about three days. But, do you mind me asking what was your nightmare about?"

"Well, when I was little my sister, Susie was taken away to become a little sister. She was taken right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I blamed my self ever since that dreadful day." Kevin just stared at the floor looking depressed.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for your loss." Mark said feeling guilty for asking.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mark said.

The others came in. Kevin told them about his sister Susie. Then they left the medical labs to discuss what they we're going to do next.

"Well since we have no missions, what should we do." Jack said

"I suggest we should go get some ADAM and buy some new plasmids." Delta said.

"Yeah, It could get my mind of these nightmares." Kevin said.

"I'll stay with Mindy, to show her around the base." Stacy said.

"Okay, now lets get some weapons and find a big daddy." Jack said.

"I believe we'll find a big daddy around - look there's one over there." Amir said.

The big daddy was a Rumbler. The rumbler was escorting a robotic little sister. Suddenly five splicers began running towards the big daddy.

"Get ready to lose the girl you rusted piece of crap!" One of the splicers yelled.

The rumbler quickly reacted and started to shoot his rockets. The rockets quickly killed all the splicers. Then a Brute Splicer appeared.

"Give me your ADAM tin man!" The Brute splicer yelled.

"Mr. Bubbles kill the bad man." The robotic little sister said.

The Brute charged at the rumbler. The Brute picked up a broken piece of a wall and threw it at the rumbler. The rumbler threw 2 mini turrets, while the mini turrets shot at the brute, the rumbler shot his rockets.

"Should we do something?" Jack said.

"No, we should at least wait until one of them die." Delta said.

"Ah, kill the tin man!" The brute yelled.

Then suddenly five spider splicers came and started attacking the big daddy. The rumbler was taken a high amount of damage. His suit was leaking blood. The rumbler killed the spider splicers but then the brute started wildly attacking the big daddy. The big daddy fell to the ground, lifeless. "Now go!" Amir yelled.

They all came out of hiding and started to shoot at the brute splicer.

"Ah, why you bunch of fucking morons, I'll kill you!" The brute splicer yelled.

"Shut the fuck up you ugly bastard!" Kevin yelled while shooting the brute with his grenade launcher.

"Eleanor go get the ADAM, while we handle the brute" Delta said.

Eleanor ran over to the robotic little sister and retrieved the ADAM slug.

"No!" The brute splicer yelled before receiving the last bullet that ended his life.

"Finally, I thought this fight would never end." Eleanor said.

Then they heard a Big Sister's shriek. The big sister suddenly appeared and charged at Eleanor. Eleanor dodged the big sister and teleported to the roof.

"Same plan as before!" Eleanor yelled to her teammates.

Eleanor took out the plasmid and got ready to shoot. The others were shooting at the big sister.

"Okay, Eleanor shoot!" Delta yelled.

Eleanor shot the needle and hit the big sister in the leg. The big sister collapsed.

"Wow, what a fight." Delta said.

Kevin walked up to the big sister and took off her helmet. Kevin's eyes widened as he said.

"It's her, Susie."


	13. Another Enemy

Chapter 13- Another Enemy

"That's her, that's Susie?" Delta said.

"Yes it's her, it's Susie." Kevin said still in shock.

"She was probably one of the little sisters that I couldn't save." Jack said.

Suddenly they heard a gunshot and a splicer that was behind them was killed. They looked up and on the nearby roof was a girl with two pistols, one in each hand. She jumped down from the roof.

"Who are you?" Delta asked.

The girl had short red hair and blue eyes. She just stood there, staring at them with a serious face.

"Well, who ever you are thanks for killing that splicer." Amir said.

"Oh, I didn't want a splicer to kill you. It would ruin the pleasure in killing you myself!" The girl said before she began shooting at the group. Kevin picked up Susie and ran behind cover along with the others.

"Here's the plan, I'll fight this girl while all of you return to base." Amir said.

"No I'm not leaving you to fight this girl, she is dangerous." Eleanor said.

"Fine, Eleanor and I will stay while the rest of you go back to base with Susie." Amir said.

"Go!" Kevin yelled as he ran with Susie in his arms, while Delta and Jack followed him.

Eleanor charged at the girl, but the girl dodged the attack. The girl ran into a nearby building while Eleanor and Amir followed her.

"Here is a present!" The girl yelled as two turrets emerged from the ground while she ran up the stairs.

"Watch out!" Amir yelled as he took cover along with Eleanor.

"I'll handle the turrets, while you go after the girl, I'll be there quickly." Eleanor said.

Amir ran up the stairs as Eleanor attacked the turrets. Amir opened the door and there stood the girl.

"Lets see how well you do in hand to hand combat!" The girl ran and kicked Amir's arm.

"Ah, you bitch you'll pay for that!" Amir said as he ran and tried to punch the girl. But the girl dodged it and tried to kick Amir. Amir grabbed her leg and hit her against the wall. The girl jumped back to her feet and shocked Amir with Electrobolt.

"Oh, you didn't know I could you plasmids, well it's shocking." The girl said.

"You know what's shocking, that you thought that joke was funny." Amir said.

"You know what punk, that was your last joke-"

The girl was hit by a trash can. It was Eleanor. Amir stood up.

"Thanks Eleanor."

"You're welcome."

"Now lets take care of her."

Eleanor charged at the girl but she dodged it, shocked Amir, and left. Eleanor ran to Amir. She helped him up.

"Are you ok?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm fine." Amir said as he got up.

Suddenly the doors sealed.

"Amir, give me your hand." Eleanor said. Amir gave Eleanor his hand and they both teleported back to base. They both went to the medical lab. There was Delta.

"There you two are. Did you handle that girl?" Delta asked.

"No Father, she got away." Eleanor said.

"Well it's okay as long as nobody got hurt."

"Hey where's Kevin and Susie?" Amir asked.

"There inside that room with Mark, Mindy, Jack and Stacy." Delta said.

They went inside the room where Kevin was talking to Stacy and Susie.

"Hey Kevin, how is Susie?" Eleanor asked.

"She's fine. But we are trying to figure out where she is going to sleep." Kevin said.

Mark walked over to Kevin.

"Kevin I have good news, we have a vacant room that Susie and Mindy could have." Mark said.

"That's great news. But I thought all the rooms were taken." Kevin said.

"They were but that vacant room belonged some people who were, unfortunately killed by splicers."

"Well let's all get acquainted with Susie."

In Arcadia.

"So, If I kill them I'll get paid eight hundred dollars?" The girl with long black hair asked.

"That is correct, but you and your sister will have an escort this time." The man said as the bug was crawling on his hand.

"I would have killed them, but I underestimated their power and intelligence." The girl with short red hair said.

"It doesn't matter, this time make sure you kill them." The man said.


	14. Plasmids part 1

Chapter 14- Plasmids part 1

Three days after rescuing Susie, the group is talking to Gary about their next mission.

"Hello, I have good news for your squad Amir." Gary said.

"Yes sir, what is it?" Amir asked.

"Your squad has been promoted to squad C, and I am assigning you another mission. Your mission is to escort two scientists to our plasmid facility in Fontaine Futuristics."

"How do we get there?" Jack asked.

"We can there by taking an Atlantic Express train." Kevin said.

"What is so important about taking these scientists to the plasmid facility?" Delta asked.

"These scientists are finishing the teleportation plasmid, but they need some more information from the researchers in the plasmid facility, it would help all of are troopers and we could destroy the Rapture Family quicker." Gary said.

"That is a good idea." Stacy said.

"Well, where are the scientists." Jack said.

"They are waiting for you in the medical lab. Good luck on your mission squad C." Gary said.

"Thank you sir." Amir said.

The group left to the medical lab and encountered the scientists talking to Mark.

"Hey Mark." Kevin said.

"Hey, these are the scientists you're going to be escorting." Mark said.

One of the scientists was a man with short black hair and brown eyes. The other scientist was a woman with long red hair and blue eyes. Both of them were around their 40s.

"Let me introduce you to Alex and Elizabeth." Mark said.

"Hello squad C." Alex said.

"Nice to meet you." Elizabeth said.

"Now, you just need to escort the scientists to the Atlantic Express train you came in, and take it to Fontaine Futuristics."

"Thanks Mark."

The group left with the scientists to the Atlantic Express Train.

"So are you two partners?" Delta asked.

"Yes we are." Alex said.

"How long did you research the teleportation plasmid, I thought there was only a prototype." Jack said.

"It took us about a few months, we concluded that the teleportation plasmid could be put to use, but the research needed for us to complete it is at Fontaine Futuristics." Elizabeth said.

"We're here." Eleanor said.

The group went inside the train and left to Fontaine Futuristics.


	15. Plasmids part 2

Chapter 14 Plasmids part 2

The group were traveling inside the Atlantic Express train. The train left the ocean and was now in the building. The train stopped. The group went out of the train.

"Now where is the plasmid facility doctor?" Amir asked.

"Well I believe it should be around here somewhere." Elizabeth said looking around.

"I presume it is over there, follow me." Alex said with a serious face.

They followed Alex until they reached a building.

"Elizabeth, follow me inside. Excuse us we need to discuss about the plasmid in private." Alex said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Kevin said.

"Rest assured, I could handle some drug addicts with horrible faces."

Alex walked in the building with Elizabeth.

"Are they really talking about the plasmid, or are they doing something else in a room." Delta said.

"Father, don't act like your some hormonal teenage boy!" Eleanor yelled at Delta.

"How would you know that, are you having an affair with an hormonal teenage boy!" Delta yelled.

"Father!" Eleanor said as her face turned red.

"Just playing."

"I think she might be talking about you dude." Kevin whispered to Amir.

"What are you talking about?" Stacy asked.

"About how much I love you." Kevin said before he kissed Stacy.

Suddenly they heard a scream and a gunshot. They rushed inside the building and saw Elizabeth dead on the floor with a hook through her stomach. They also saw Alex trying to punch a spider splicer. The spider splicer grabbed Alex and ran. Then five other spider splicers jumped down from the ceiling and started to attack.

"Spiders!" Kevin yelled before he started to shoot.

Delta took out his rivet gun and began firing heavy rivets. Stacy took cover along with Amir and began shooting as well. Eleanor and Jack threw fireballs at the spider splicers with Incinerate. Soon the spider splicers were killed.

"I knew we shouldn't have let them come without protection." Amir said.

"Wait, what about Alex?" Jack said.

"Its pretty unusual that the spider splicers didn't kill him along with Elizabeth." Delta said.

"Lets try to catch up to those splicers, we could probably save Alex." Stacy said.

"Sounds like a plan, lets go." Amir said.

They followed the direction the spider splicer left. They soon encountered Alex arguing with the spider splicer. Amir killed the splicer and approached Alex.

"Thank god you found me." Alex said.

"Wait a second, what were you arguing about with that splicer?" Delta asked.

"Oh, telling him that you guys would soon find me."

"You were lucky that we found you." Stacy said.

"No, I wasn't, throw the sleeping gas!" Alex yelled as he ran.

Then cans of gas were thrown by splicers. Suddenly everyone passed out.

The last thing they heard was Alex laughing.


	16. A Traitor and A Date

Chapter 16- A Traitor and A Date

"Keep them here, make sure none of them escape. Their deadly even if its just one person." Alex's voice said.

Delta's vision began to come clear. He saw the rest of his group still asleep, but there were guards. The guards were five Houdini splicers and one Brute splicer who was outside, visible by a see through window.

"Hey look one of them is starting to wake up." One splicer said.

"Its that tin daddy. But now he isn't tough." Another splicer said.

Delta looked at his side, all of their weapons were there. He looked up and the sign said Pumping Station. Suddenly he heard an explosion which woke up the rest of the group. The Brute splicer crashed through the window. The Houdini splicers began to get ready for battle. Then all of them were killed by gunshots. Three people came through the door. Two of them were males. They looked alike, but one had a tattoo of his arm, while the other didn't. They both had light skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. The third one was a dark skinned female, with long brown hair, and brown eyes. They approached the group.

"Ma'am, who are these people?" Asked one of the males.

"I don't- wait I think they are part of the group called the Survivors." The woman said.

"Should we help them?"

"Yes, I'll ask my mother if they can be allies. Release them."

"Yes ma'am."

The men released the group.

"Come with us."

"Why should we?" Amir asked.

"We can help you defeat the Rapture Family."

"They could help us." Kevin said.

Suddenly they heard an alarm and Alex's voice over the intercom.

"Kill the prisoners, and those intruders! Do not show any mercy!"

"Fuck, lets get out of hear!" The woman said.

They began to run until they reached Alex's office. They opened the door and found Alex sitting in a chair.

"Well, well, well, look who finally made it to my office." Alex said with a smile.

"Alex, you are now arrested for treason." Amir said.

"I'm not going down without a fight. If these idiots couldn't kill you. I'll kill you myself!" Alex yelled.

Alex arms went on fire and he shot flames from his hands at the group. They all dodged and went to cover.

"Lets kill that son of a bitch!" Kevin said.

They all started to attack Alex. Alex shot fireballs at them. Eleanor charged at Alex. Eleanor had hit Alex against a wall. She punched Alex until he threw Eleanor. Eleanor leaped back to her feet. Alex then began forming a fireball. Eleanor got ready to use her telekinesis to throw the fireball back. Alex formed a huge fireball. He turned his attention back to the rest of the group. He threw the fireball but was stopped by Eleanor's telekinesis. She threw the ball at Alex. He was thrown against the wall, while on fire. He was yelling. Then Amir froze Alex with Winter Blast.

"We need him alive, so we could interrogate him." Amir said.

"You're right." Eleanor said.

"I swear, if that idiot causes any more trouble, I'll blow his brains on the spot." Kevin said.

"We need him alive Kevin."

"The least I could do is punch him."

"Agreed."

They took Alex back to the base.

"I'll take him to the interrogation room." Delta said.

"Do you even know where it is?" Stacy said.

"Well…..uh…..no."

"Kevin and I will take you there. Come on Kevin."

"Alright babe." Kevin said.

"Don't call me that."

"Dear."

"No."

"Honey."

"No."

"Stacy, what do you want me to call you then?"

"Fine, you can call me babe."

"OK, you know you look so hot."

"You're not just saying this to get me in that sexy dress I bought last week are you?"

"Uh…." Kevin said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine I'll wear it, but first lets take Delta to the interrogation room." Stacy said before leaving with Delta and Kevin.

Jack, Eleanor, and Amir were left in the hallway.

"We'll I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow." Jack said walking to his room.

Eleanor and Amir began talking.

"So Eleanor, are you doing anything later?" Amir asked.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Eleanor asked.

"Well…..yeah, I guess I am."

"Well no, I'm not doing anything later. I would love to go on a date with you."

"OK, what time do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"9p.m., see you later Amir."

They both left to their rooms.

8:30p.m. at Eleanor and Stacy's apartment.

Stacy walked into the room and saw Eleanor in a red dress and red heels. She was also had blue earrings and had a bright red lipstick.

"Where you going dressed so fancy?" Stacy asked.

"I'm going on a date with Amir. Do I look okay?" Eleanor asked.

"You look nice, don't worry, I know Amir, and he doesn't really care about appearances."

They heard a knock on the door.

"I got it." Eleanor said before she opened the door. There stood Delta.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Delta said.

"I'm going on a date father."

"A date, with who?"

"Amir."

"Well, I got to go."(Go and kill that boy).

"Father, is there something wrong."

"Oh nothing, may I come in?"

"Yes."

Delta entered and sat down on a chair.

"Listen Eleanor its time for us to have a talk." Delta said before looking at Stacy.

"Oh sorry." Stacy said as she left to the kitchen.

"What do we need to talk about….oh father I am eighteen, I could handle myself. Besides Amir is a nice boy, he won't try to do anything like that."

"Boys are dangerous Eleanor, especially teenage boys."

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Eleanor opened the door, and there stood Amir. Amir had on a black suit and black shoes.

"Hey Eleanor." Amir said.

"Hi Amir."

"Hello Amir." Delta said.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" Amir asked.

"Oh no, just let me put get my purse so we could go." Eleanor left to go get her purse.

Delta walked towards Amir.

"Amir, you and I need to have a little talk." Delta said.

"About what sir?"

"Listen, if you break my daughter's heart I'll kill you, if you look at her the wrong way I'll kill you, if you touch her in any wrong way, I will definitely kill you. Got it." Delta said with a shotgun in his hand.

"Yes sir." Amir's eyes widened at the sight of the shotgun.

Eleanor came back and Delta quickly hid the shotgun.

"OK, lets go." Eleanor said.

"OK."

They went into the base bathysphere docking station.

"Where are we going?" Eleanor asked.

"We are going to a restaurant." Amir said.

"A restaurant, what about splicers?"

"Don't worry, this bathysphere station connects to the places that the Survivors have made splicer free."

"Wow, a place without splicers, that sounds nice."

They left in the bathysphere. The bathysphere docked at a restaurant. It's name was the Fancy Rabbit. Amir and Eleanor approached the podium. A man with a book was there.

"Hello, I've reservations under Amir squad C."

"Yes, your table is over there, a server will be with you shortly."

Amir and Eleanor sat at the table. They ordered their food and began to talk.

"Amir, is this your first date?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, how about you?" Amir asked.

"Me too. If you mind me asking, how did you join the Survivors?"

"Well, when the civil war began, my parents were killed, the Survivors took me, fed me, taught me, and protected me. Soon I became strong enough to become the leader of a squad."

"Wow."

"That's what I thought when I saw you in that dress."

"I also thought you looked nice when I saw you in that suit."

The server brought the food and they began to eat.

After dinner.

"Well we should get going." Amir said.

Amir and Eleanor went back to Eleanor's apartment. They stood at the front door.

"I had a great night Amir. Thank you." Eleanor suddenly kissed Amir on the lips. They kissed for about a minute.

"I had a great night too." They kissed again but then Eleanor's door opened and there stood Delta.


	17. A Father's Anger

Chapter 17- A Father's Anger

Eleanor and Amir kissed again. Eleanor's apartement door opened and there stood Delta.

"Hi Daddy." Eleanor said nervously smiling at Delta.

"You." Delta said.

"Father we just kissed its no big deal."

"I'm going to kill him!"

Delta's helmet turned a vicious blood red. Amir ran as Delta chased him. They ran throughout the base. Amir ran for his life as Delta tried to shoot him with a shotgun.

"Please don't kill me." Amir said as he ran from the wrath of Delta.

"Nothing you say will stop me from killing your ass!" Delta yelled as he tried to shoot Amir.

Amir ran through the hallway. Delta chased Amir and he pushed three people(they had to go to the medical lab) and he kept cursing at Amir. Eleanor stopped Delta in his tracks.

"Father stop this right now!"

Delta stopped, but his helmet stayed red. Amir walked slowly behind Eleanor.

"I'm going to kill him!" Delta yelled.

"Father inside we need to talk!"

Eleanor, Amir, and Delta walked in the apartment and found Stacy and Kevin watching a movie on the couch.

"Oh, hey Eleanor, your father was here looking for you." Stacy said.

"Thanks Stacy, but we need to have a private moment, can you go to your room?" Eleanor asked.

"Sure." Stacy and Kevin left to Stacy's room.

Eleanor faced Delta.

"Father, Amir and I are dating, its normal for us to kiss. You have to face the fact that I am eighteen years old."

"Yeah, first it starts with kissing, which leads to touching, which leads to you becoming pregnant." Delta said.

"Father I can control myself and Amir isn't that kind of boy. He is sweet and kind."

"Yeah sure, its just an act to get you in bed."

"Father, you have to stop this. I promise you I will not have sex or become pregnant."

"You don't know that, anything can happen unexpectedly. I could never forgive myself if that happened to you." Delta said as his helmet turned back to yellow.

Eleanor hugged Delta.

"Father, I love you."

"Fine Eleanor, I trust you."

Eleanor kissed Amir.

"But not too much fun." Delta said before they stopped kissing. Delta left back to his room.

Amir approached Eleanor.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Amir said as he kissed Eleanor again.

"OK, bye." Eleanor said.

Eleanor left to check on Stacy and Kevin. She opened the door and saw Stacy and Kevin kissing. Kevin was in his boxers. They stopped kissing.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, we started off kissing, then he tried to leave but when he got up a hanger that was on my bed ripped his pants. He took off his pants so I could give him a new pair I kept for him in my closet. But then I told him he looked hot in those boxers and then we started to kiss again."

"Well, I'll go back to my room." Kevin said as he got the pair of pants, put them on, and left.

"So, how did it go with your dad?" Stacy asked.

"Good." Eleanor said.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." Stacy said as she left.

"OK."

Eleanor began thinking.(What if Father is right? What if I can't control myself. I love Amir and I love Father. No, I can control myself. I won't let hormones destroy my relationship with Amir and Father. But what if…no I can control myself.) Eleanor fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Eleanor's eyes slowly opened. Eleanor got up and saw Stacy still asleep. Eleanor left to go take a shower. She got out and got dressed. She went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.


	18. Delta's Promise

**Chapter 18- Delta's Promise**

**Eleanor began eating some toast with butter. Stacy came into the kitchen, but still tired.**

"**Hey Eleanor." Stacy said drowsily.**

"**Hey Stacy." Eleanor said finishing her slice of bread.**

"**So, I we don't have any missions today, what do you want to do?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Oh, we can go shopping with Mindy and Susie."**

"**Yeah, that's a great idea. But what about the boys."**

"**Amir, Kevin, Jack, and Delta can have some boy time."**

"**Yeah, then Amir and Father can bond."**

"**I'm going to call Mindy and Susie, then I'll go take a shower."**

"**I'll go talk to Amir."**

**Eleanor left to Amir's room. She knocked on the door and Amir opened the door.**

"**Hey Eleanor."**

"**Hey Amir." **

**They both kissed.**

"**Amir, I'm going shopping with Stacy, Susie, and Mindy. So can you, Kevin, Jack, and Delta have some boy time together." **

**Amir was shocked.**

"**What, after he tried to kill me yesterday."**

"**He apologized, and it will give you both a chance to bond."**

"**But why would Jack and Kevin be there."**

"**So you guys could have some guy time."**

"**I don't know if I could do that Eleanor."**

"**Please for me." Eleanor said as she put on a puppy dog face.**

"**Fine."**

**Eleanor smiled and kissed Amir.**

"**Thank you Amir. I'll tell the others."**

"**Well, I'll make an appointment for the doctor for later." Amir said after Eleanor left.**

**Eleanor went to Delta's, Jack's, and Kevin's room. She knocked on the door and Kevin opened it. He was wearing a shirt and boxers.**

"**Oh hey Eleanor."**

"**Kevin, how many times do I have to see you in your boxers."**

"**What are you talking…..oh, are you here for Delta?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Delta! Eleanor is here to see you!" Kevin yelled before he left.**

**Delta came to the door.**

"**Hey honey." Delta hugged Eleanor.**

"**Hi Father. I need you to do something for me."**

"**What?"**

"**I want you to spend the day with Jack, Kevin, and Amir."**

"**Amir?"**

"**Yes father."**

"**No, I won't do it."**

"**Please Daddy." Eleanor said acting like a little sister.**

"**Okay."**

"**Thank you Daddy." Eleanor hugged Delta.**

"**Wait, what will you be doing."**

"**I'll be shopping with Stacy, Susie, and Mindy."**

"**Why do I have to do this?"**

"**Because it will be a great opportunity for you to have some guy tile with the other guys."**

"**Fine."**

"**Promise me you won't hurt Amir."**

"**I promise."**

"**Okay I got to go, Amir will come in about an hour, bye."**

**Eleanor left.**

**(This is exactly how I wanted to spend my day.) Delta thought.**

**LATER**

**Eleanor, Stacy, Susie, and Mindy left to go shopping in the safe part of Rapture. Amir went and knocked at the door. Kevin opened it.**

"**Hey Amir, come on in."**

**Amir entered and sat on the couch with Kevin and Jack.**

"**So, where is Delta?" Amir asked.**

"**He's coming."**

**Delta came.**

"**What are we going to do?" Delta said.**

"**We could watch TV, I heard there is a baseball game." Kevin said.**

"**Boring. We should watch boxing." Jack said.**

"**I have an idea, instead of just sitting around, how about we go train." Amir said.**

"**Finally a good idea."**

"**What?" Amir asked.**

"**I said it's a good idea." Delta said.**

"**Well lets go." Jack said.**

**They all left to the training grounds. They shot at target dummies and commented on their hits.**

"**Looks like we found out what we all have in common." Jack said.**

"**Shooting the fuck out of things!" They all yelled.**

**At The Mall**

"**Ohhhh, look at this shirt I think it looks cute." Susie said.**

"**It does look cute, it would look nice on you." Mindy said.**

"**Well I'm going to get one of those sexy skirts to impress Kevin. I should get you one Eleanor, I would love to see Amir's face." Stacy said.**

"**Oh please." Eleanor said.**

**Back At The Training Grounds**

**They took a break from shooting and left to the snack bar. Kevin went on line as the others got a table. Kevin approached the cashier.**

"**Hello may I take your order." The cashier said.**

""**Yeah can I have four buggers, four rapture colas, and two small fries."**

"**That would be twelve dollars please."**

"**Here you go." Kevin gave the cashier the money and the food. He went to the table and gave out the food.**

"**What do you think the girls are doing?" Jack asked.**

"**Probably shopping and talking about how they look in clothes." Kevin said.**

**At The Mall AGAIN**

"**I wonder what the boys are doing." Stacy asked.**

"**I just hope Amir and Father are bonding." Eleanor said.**

"**Well since we are done shopping, what do we do now?" Susie asked.**

"**I suggest we get smoothies." Mindy said.**

"**I like that idea." Stacy said.**

**They left to the smoothie shop. Stacy went on line to get the smoothies. She bought them and left to the table. A guy walked up to her.**

"**Hey, what's your name?" The guy asked.**

"**My name is Stacy."**

"**Stacy, I like that name, maybe you and I could hang out sometime." The guy moved closer to her.**

"**I have a boyfriend."**

"**So."**

"**So, that means unless you want to be friends I can't hang out with you."**

"**I don't care." The guy grabbed Stacy's arm.**

"**Let go of me!" Stacy yelled.**

**Stacy kicked the guy in a place that should never be kicked. The guy fell down to the floor crying. Stacy left him and brought the smoothies to the table.**

"**What took you so long?" Mindy said.**

"**Oh, some guy was rude, so I ad to kick him to the curb." Stacy said.**

"**Where is he?" Eleanor asked.**

"**On the floor crying."**

**The girls drank their smoothies.**

"**Now what?" Susie asked.**

"**We should go home I want to see how Amir and Father are doing." Eleanor said.**

"**Okay, lets go." Stacy said.**

**The girls went into the bathysphere to go back to the base.**

**At The Training Grounds**

"**We should get going." Kevin said.**

"**Yeah lets go." Delta said.**

**A girl walked to the table.**

"**Are you squad C." The girl asked.**

"**Yes, who are you?" Amir asked.**

"**I'm the owner of this place. Can I talk to you guys privately?" **

"**Okay."**

**They followed the girl to the office. She closed the door and sat at her desk.**

"**So why are we here?" Delta asked.**

**The girl sat there. They heard the door open, and Amir, Kevin, Delta, and Jack were shot with knock out darts. Before falling unconscious, Amir saw the girl smiling. **


	19. The Bounty

Chapter 19- The Bounty

Amir's eyes opened slowly and saw two girls talking to each other. One of them was the red hair girl who attacked them when they found Susie, and the other was the long black hair girl.

"You!" Amir yelled.

His yell woke the others.

"Oh look their awake." The red hair girl said.

"Don't be rude, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Jennifer and this is my sister Cynthia." The black hair girl said.

"So, when do we bring them in?" Cynthia said.

"Soon, now go and check with the boss, I'll stay here." Jennifer said.

"Fine." Cynthia said as she left the room.

"I thought you guys would put up a fight." Jennifer said.

"We would if we weren't chained against the wall." Jack said.

"Don't worry, the boss will deal with you as soon as he pays us for capturing all of you."

"You're a bounty hunter?" Amir asked.

"Yes, and so is Cynthia."

"We are trying to help anyone who isn't insane and you guys are hunting people for money. How could you live with yourself?"

Jennifer looked down at the floor.

"Mother." She whispered.

Cynthia came back inside.

"The boss said to bring the prisoners to him." Cynthia said.

Jennifer just stood there, staring at the floor.

"Hello!" Cynthia yelled.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"Let's bring the prisoners to the boss."

"Oh, okay."

Jennifer and Cynthia took them to a gigantic room. A man was sitting in a chair facing a large window.

"He are your prisoners, now give us our money." Cynthia said.

The man turned around. He was bald, had on a white suit with red spots, and a wooden mask. He was obviously a part of the Saturnine Cult.

"Fine, give them their money." The man said.

A splicer gave them their money and they walked away.

The man walked towards his prisoners.

"Well, well, well, isn't it squad C." The man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Delta asked.

"I? I am the person who shall lead the Saturnine to join the gods who have touched us and gave us their wonderful powers. I am the Saturnine." The Saturnine leader said.

"So we're in Arcadia." Amir whispered to Kevin.

Outside the Saturnine base

Jennifer and Cynthia were walking back to the bathysphere.

"Wait Cynthia, we should help those guys." Jennifer said.

"Why?" Cynthia asked.

"Because if we help them, we could help end the Rapture nightmare, once and for all. Think about mother, how they killed her."

"I don't care about the past. It's behind me, I only care for the money. We could escape to the surface in one of those escape boats or something."

"No, I will help them."

"You wouldn't dare betray your own flesh and blood would you?"

"To end this nightmare I would."

"Well, you could go and get yourself killed for all I care, but I'm going back to business."

Cynthia began walking away, but then she started to shoot at her sister. Jennifer took cover behind a tree. Then she shocked her sister with Electrobolt and shot her in the leg. Cynthia fell down. Jennifer approached Cynthia.

"How could you do this?" Cynthia asked.

"I need to end this nightmare, all of these people had suffered, and its time to end it."

"Well, I hope your happy with killing your sister."

"No, I'm not happy, but you chose to go on. Mother would be ashamed of you."

"Mother, ha!, mother was weak, that was why she was killed!"

Jennifer shot Cynthia. Cynthia died, Jennifer began crying as she ran back to the Saturnine base.

Back at the Saturnine Base

"Get the execution room ready." The Saturnine leader yelled.

"Yes." A splicer said as it left.

"You. Take them to the prison cells."

"Yes." Splicers took them to the prison cells and locked them in.

"Great, what do we do now?" Jack asked.

"We need to find a way out of here." Amir said.

Outside the Saturnine Base

(Now I just need to find a way into the prison cells and rescue them.) Jennifer thought.

(Wait the vents!) Jennifer went inside the vents. She jumped down but the room was not the prison cells, it was the room of the Saturnine leader.

"You, you'll pay for your insolence!" The leader yelled as he disappeared.

Suddenly a brute splicer came and started to attack Jennifer.

At the Prison Cells

"Wait, I think, there." Delta said as he used his diving knife to cut the chains off. He had cut the chains off the others and they left to the leader's room. They stumbled across the fight between Jennifer and the brute splicer. The brute splicer had hit Jennifer against the wall and knocked her unconscious. He soon turned his attention to the squad. He charged but was killed by Delta's drill. They turned their attention towards the unconscious Jennifer. Jennifer started to get back to her senses.

"You, I'm here to help you escape lets go." Jennifer said.

"Wait you capture us, and now you expect us to believe you suddenly turned good." Kevin said.

"Please believe me, I want to help end the Rapture Nightmare."

"What should we do?" Jack asked Delta.

Here is where your reviews are the most important. I am giving the readers a choice that determines the fate of Jennifer.

Should they

A.) Let her go.

B.) Let her join the squad.

C.) Kill her.

I'm giving power to the readers. You decide.


	20. Shocking

Chapter 20- Shocking

The readers have chosen. Here are the scores.

A.) 1

B.) 4

C.) 1

By the reader's decisions the winner is CHOICE B!

Now Back to the story

"What should we do?" Jack asked Delta.

"Let her join." Delta said.

Delta extended his hand. Jennifer grabbed it and stood up. She fixed the hair that was dangling in her face.

"Thank you." Jennifer said.

"You're welcome, its always good to have more allies."

"Now, follow me to get out of here."

They followed Jennifer and they left the base. They were almost to the bathysphere when Jennifer stopped.

"Wait, where is Cynthia's body?"

"Your sister? You killed her?" Kevin said.

"Yes, I wish that I could've saved her from her corruption. But she was too far lost. She tried to kill me, the only choice I had was to end her life." Jennifer said with a depressed face.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jack said.

"Thank you, now lets go."

They were going to enter the bathysphere when they were attacked by three Houdini splicers. They quickly killed the Houdini splicers and left into the bathysphere. They returned to base. They took Jennifer to their room and found the door broken, with the girls waiting for them.

"What are you girls doing in our room? How did you even get in?" Kevin asked.

"Eleanor thought Delta was killing Amir so she busted down the door. When nobody was here, we stayed and waited for you guys to come." Stacy said.

"So who is this girl?" Mindy asked.

They explained the situation at the Saturnine base to the girls.

"Wow, what a guys night out." Stacy said.

"Well, did you and Father bond?" Eleanor asked Amir.

"Yeah, we even found out what we both have in common." Amir said.

"What's that?" Eleanor asked.

"We like to train."

"Well, at least you bonded."

"I thought we were going to go to a strip club." Jack whispered to Kevin.

"Keep that in mind for the next guys night out." Kevin whispered back.

"What was that?" Stacy asked.

"Nothing." Kevin said before laughing nervously.

"So, where is she going to sleep?" Susie asked.

"I'll take her and ask Mark." Jack said.

He and Jennifer left to the medical labs to talk to Mark.

"Hey Eleanor, I'm going to going somewhere with Kevin, see you later." Stacy said.

"Ok, bye." Eleanor said.

"Now you come with me, and lets have a romantic evening, together." Stacy whispered in his ear.

"I can't wait." Kevin said before he kissed Stacy and left.

"Well, I got to go." Susie said.

"Yeah me too." Mindy said.

They both left.

"Hey Eleanor, how was your girls night out?" Amir asked.

"Yeah what did you do?" Delta asked.

"Well, we just hung out, talked, and Stacy kicked some guy in his, well you know." Eleanor said.

"Oh." (That has to hurt.) Amir thought.

Eleanor, Amir, and Delta continued their conversation. Kevin and Stacy had their romantic evening. Jennifer was assigned to be in the same room as Susie and Mindy.

THE NEXT DAY

Eleanor was watching TV as Stacy came walking nervously.

"Stacy are you ok?" Eleanor asked.

"No Eleanor I'm freaking out." Stacy said.

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

They heard a knock on the door, it was Amir.

"Eleanor, Gary needs to talk to our squad." Amir said.

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Eleanor and Stacy left and found the rest of the squad talking with Gary.

"Squad C, I have a mission for you. Your mission is to capture one of the Rapture Family's lieutenants, his name is Gideon Wyborn. I need you to capture him and bring him back here. He is located in Fort Frolic." Gary said.

Squad C (Amir, Kevin, Jack, Delta, Eleanor, Stacy, and Jennifer) left to Fort Frolic. They reached Fort Frolic. They came across a building with two Brute splicers guarding the door. They were having a conversation.

"What do you think Wyborn is lieutenant, didn't he just make the paper blue butterfly."

"I don't know, all I know is that we need to make sure no intruders come inside."

Eleanor and Delta quickly killed the Brute splicers and infiltrated the building.

They saw a security camera.

"I think I could hack this whole building's system. I just need to find the control panel." Jennifer said before looking for a control panel. She found it and hacked it.

"The systems are hacked, all we need to do is find Wyborn."

They heard a splicer walking in the hallway.

"Wait here."

Jennifer grabbed the splicer from behind and put a gun to his head.

"Where is Wyborn?"

"I'll never talk."

"I'll kill you."

"He's on the highest floor."

Jennifer shot the splicer.

"Lets go to the highest floor."

"I'm glad she is in our team." Jack whispered to Delta.

They all went to the highest floor. They went inside and saw Gideon Wyborn standing near four Brute splicers and a young woman with black hair and a black outfit.

"Surrender now Wyborn!" Amir yelled.

"I don't think so. Kill them!" Gideon Wyborn yelled.

The Brute splicers charged but were quickly killed by the squad.

"Take care of them." Gideon Wyborn said.

"With pleasure." The girl said before she took out a grenade launcher and shot many missiles at the squad. They quickly took cover from the missiles.

"I got this." Delta said as he took out his spear gun.

Delta shot the spear gun and it hit the girl in the head. Her body stay attached to the wall.

"Well, at least I don't have to pay her." Gideon Wyborn said.

"Now you're coming with us." Amir said.

"Damn, why didn't I put an escape elevator." Gideon Wyborn said.

"You're stupid aren't you?" Eleanor asked.

"No, well… ah just arrest me."

They took Gideon Wyborn back to the base and had put him in the interrogation room with Alex. (They began fighting since Alex told them about Gideon Wyborn, but they ended up with tranquilizing darts in their necks, and got put in separate interrogation rooms.)

They squad left back to their rooms, but Stacy was troubled.

"Eleanor, can I tell you something. But you need to promise you can't tell anyone." Stacy said.

"Sure, what is it?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, last night Kevin and I ate at a restaurant. It was getting late so we decided to stay at a hotel. Well we both went in the same room, and we were…..well, kissing and then….."

"Wait then how did you come here?"

"We left early in the morning."

"Then what?"

"Then we were kissing more intensely and then I started playing with him, and the next thing I knew we began having….sex."

"What!"

Stacy had quickly put her hand over Eleanor's mouth. Eleanor took Stacy's hand off her mouth.

"Be quiet."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, I couldn't control myself."

"What about Kevin."

"He is scared too."

"Wait, why are you so scared?"

"Because, I might get pregnant, I do not want to get pregnant, I'm nineteen."

"Well, why don't you get one of those pregnancy tests?"

"OK, I'll go get one, can you check on Kevin and make sure he's doing okay?"

"OK."

Eleanor left to Kevin's room while Stacy left to the pharmacy. Eleanor knocked on the door. Jack opened it.

"Hey Eleanor." Jack said.

"Hey, is Kevin here?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, he is in his room."

"Thanks."

Eleanor went inside Kevin's room and found Kevin pacing.

"Hi Kevin, are you OK?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh hi Eleanor." Kevin said nervously.

"Its ok, Stacy told me about the incident."

"Eleanor, I'm freaking out. I didn't mean for Stacy and I to, well you know."

"She's worried too, but she left to go take a pregnancy test."

"What if she is pregnant? What if this ruins our relationship? I'm not ready to become a father."

"Don't worry Kevin, I'm sure this will all turn out well."

"Is Stacy back?"

"Lets go and check."

Eleanor and Kevin left to see if Stacy arrived. Stacy was on the couch with the test in her hand.

"What does it say?" Kevin asked.


	21. Miracle or Disaster

Chapter 21- Miracle or Disaster

"What does it say?" Kevin asked.

"I…I…I'm pregnant." Stacy said.

Eleanor sat down next to Stacy.

"Stacy, you're pregnant. But look, you're going to give birth to a baby. Then you can hold it in your arms and smile and say that child is your baby. Stacy, a baby is a bundle of joy, and later when that baby grows up you'll say, I remember when you were a little baby, a little beautiful baby." Eleanor said.

"Thanks for the advice Eleanor, I just need time to think." Stacy said.

"OK, I'm going to talk to my father if you need me."

Eleanor left.

"So, I'm going to be a father. You know at first I was scared, but think of it honey, a few months later we'll have a little baby crawling around here." Kevin said.

"That's what I'm worried about, we can't raise a baby in Rapture when its full of splicers." Stacy said.

"Honey don't worry, we could…..we could…"

"We could what? The only option we can do….is move to one of the safest parts of Rapture."

"How would we help the Survivors fight."

"We can't, well not for now, we have to wait and think about that later."

"I'll try to find a house in the safest place in Rapture so we could raise our child."

"While you go, I'm going to the medical bay to figure things out."

Kevin left in a bathysphere and Stacy left to the medical bay. She encountered Mark.

"Hey Stacy, what's up." Mark said.

"Mark, can I talk to you in private?" Stacy asked.

"Sure."

Stacy and Mark went inside a room. Mark grabbed a soda and began to drink it.

"Listen Mark, I'm pregnant." Stacy said.

Mark began to cough.

"What!"

"I'm pregnant and I need you to check something."

"What?"

"Am I having just one baby or twins?"

"Well come into the other room so I could check."

Mark made a diagnostic.

"Well Stacy, you're having twins."

"Twins."

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"No, thanks Mark."

Stacy left back to her room.

(Twins. I just wish they will have a safe life.) Stacy thought.

Kevin walked in.

"I have good news." Kevin said.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"I've found a nice building, since we are a part of the Survivors we got a discount. I counted the money and we can afford it."

"Where is it?"

"Here in Paupers Drop. Since we captured Wyborn the family and splicers have left the area."

"Fine we'll live here."

They both hugged and thought about what will happen next.

In an unknown area.

"All is going according to plan. Every detail will be accomplished. Each day will lead up to their destruction. Each member is a tool to our goal. They think they will accomplish, but they will fail and fall into the dark abyss. And I, I will be standing over it, laughing at their demise. And you, you are a part of my brilliant plan, you will not fail. But if you do you will face the consequences." The deep and terrifying voice said.

A man stepped out of the shadows and went on his knees to respect the voice.

"I will not fail you master. Rest assured that I am your most valuable instrument."

"You shall not fail, I will give you something special."

An insect crawled towards the man and up to his neck and attached itself their. A dark sense surrounded the man.

Sorry for the short chapter, but the next will have some action in it. Until next time, remember to review.


	22. Back to Reality

Chapter 22- Back to Reality

"Stacy!, Stacy wake up!" Eleanor said as she shoved Stacy.

"What, What happened?" Stacy asked.

"You fell asleep while you were watching TV, I heard you yelling so I woke you up."

"So I'm not pregnant?"

"Pregnant?, Stacy you are not pregnant."

"I can't believe it, it was all a dream, it was so realistic."

"Well you can tell me about it later. We have to get ready for our next mission."

"OK."

They both got ready and met with all the other members of the squad who were talking with Gary.

"Hello squad C, today your mission is-."

Gary's sentence was interrupted by a transmission.

"Sir, incoming contact, unknown hostile."

"What's happening?" Gary asked.

"Sir, its approaching the barricade towards our base."

"Well can you identify it?

"Sir, it's a man, but he isn't normal he's-."

The transmission was cut by static, followed by gunshots and screaming. The transmission ended.

"Squad C, you and Squad F will go to the barricade and find out what's happening." Gary said.

Squad F consisted of four people two men and two women. One of the women was the squad's leader. She had short brown hair and green eyes. The other woman had long red hair and blue eyes. The two men were twins, they both had short brown hair and brown eyes.

The squads both left towards the barricade at the entrance at Paupers Drop. They found the hostile choking one of the Survivors.

"Where is the base?" The attacker said.

"I'll never tell you!"

Suddenly the member was shocked, electricity surged through his body and he was killed. The attacker threw the member like a piece of garbage.

"Fool."

"You stop!" Amir yelled.

The two squads aimed their guns at the attacker.

"Who are you?" Squad F's leader said.

The attacker had a smile on his face.

"That's it you sick fuck, I'm going to kill you!" The woman of Squad F said before she charged at the attacker.

The attacker suddenly grabbed her neck and choked her. She fell to the ground cold and lifeless.

"What did you think would happen." The attacker said.

"No! You're going to die!"

"Lets kill him!"

The twins charged. The attacker froze one of the twins and lit the other on fire. He shattered to frozen one and smiled as he saw the other burned to death.

"What is this guy?" Jack asked.

"A monster that's what he is." Squad F's leader said.

"Kill him!" Amir yelled.

They began shooting at the attacker. The bullets seemed to be ineffective.

"I'll kill you myself!" Squad F's leader pulled out a knife and tried to stab the attacker.

"No don't!" Amir yelled.

The attacker grabbed her hand.

"You think that will kill me, no wonder your team died, they had no intelligence, just like you."

Suddenly Delta ran towards the attacker and punched him. The attacker flew against the wall and made the wall crumbled down.

"Thanks." Squad F's leader said.

"Don't mention it." Delta said.

The attacker rose up.

"Lucky shot." The attacker said.

Eleanor then charged at the attacker and tried to stab him with her ADAM syringe. The attacker dodged the attack and threw Eleanor back. He used his telekinesis to break down a nearby building. The Squad was separated. Eleanor, Kevin, Jack, and Squad F's leader were with the attacker. Amir, Stacy, Delta, and Jennifer were on the other side of the building. The dust cleared and the attacker laughed menacingly.

"Now, I'll kill all of you, one by one." The attacker said.

"How is he so powerful?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but we have to do something or else we're done for." Kevin said.

"Agreed." Eleanor said.

"You'll pay for this!" Squad F's leader charged at the attacker once again with her knife. The attacker grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the wall. The impact caused her to become unconscious.

"Anyone else wants to try to kill me." The attacker said.

Suddenly they heard a gunshot and the attacker fell to the ground, the insect was shot. A man jumped down from the building.

"Are you the Survivors?" Asked the man.

"Who wants to know?" Kevin asked.

"Miss Grace Holloway."

"Aunt Gracie!" Eleanor yelled with joy.

The squad regrouped. Delta carried squad F's leader and all of them left with the man who supposedly knew Grace Holloway.

(Wow, I find out that my pregnancy was a dream. Well, I'll talk with Kevin later on.) Stacy thought.

The man led them to a secret passage.


	23. Children

Chapter 23- Children

"I can't believe that Aunt Gracie is still alive." Eleanor said.

"Well I let her live, but I wonder how she has protected herself from the Rapture Family." Delta said.

"We're here." The man said.

The man escorted them inside a building. Many people were in the building. They looked depressed and wore dirty clothes. The man led them into a room where Grace Holloway was sitting on a chair. When she saw Eleanor, tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Eleanor. Eleanor its you." Grace said before she hugged Eleanor.

"Aunt Gracie, its been a long time since I saw you." Eleanor said.

Grace looked at Delta.

"Hello Grace." Delta said.

"What in the- how can you talk?" Grace asked.

"Translator." Delta said.

"Are these some friends?" Grace asked.

"Yes." Eleanor said.

Everyone introduced themselves.

"So, why are you here?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I'm trying to help all these people. They're starving and getting sick. I along with some others are trying to help these people stay alive." Grace Holloway said.

"How did you even find these people?" Stacy asked.

"Well first I recruited some people I found who locked themselves in places. Then we found others who were starving and sick. We tried our best to nurse them back to health but some of them died. We stole some supplies from the Medical Pavilion."

"What about the Rapture Family?" Delta asked.

"Well they try to burst in this building, but we found out that a lot of splicers have gone."

"We took care of them."

"Well at least we could wander around here. Without worrying about getting attacked by splicers."

"Wait, you could work in our base, we could help you bring these people back to perfect health."

"That would be perfect."

They all took the people to the medical bay at the base. Grace Holloway helped Mark in the medical bay. Squad C went back to their rooms, and Squad F's leader had to transfer to another Squad. Stacy and Kevin left for a walk. Stacy told him about her dream.

"Wow, that's sounds like one crazy dream." Kevin said with a shocked face.

"Kevin can I tell you something?" Stacy asked.

"What?" (Please don't tell me she's pregnant.)

"I want to have a child."

"What?, now?"

"No, I mean if we live and we get to the surface after all of this is done, we can get married and have a child together."

"OK."

"You sure?"

"If it makes you happy it'll make me."

"Thanks."

Stacy kissed Kevin on the lips. Then they heard noise in a nearby shack. Kevin opened the door and saw a figure run towards the corner. He looked closely and saw a small boy around eleven years old. The child was cowering in the corner.

"Its okay we're not going to hurt you." Kevin said as he walked slowly towards the child.

The child stood up. Stacy and Kevin took the child to the medical bay.

"Who's this?" Mark asked.

"We don't know, we found him in a shack all alone and scared." Stacy said.

"Can you check his files or something?" Kevin asked.

Stacy faced the young boy.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Luke." The boy said.


	24. The New Member

Chapter 24- The New Member

"Luke, that's a nice name." Stacy said.

"Thank you miss." Luke said in a shy voice.

"Do you have any parents or relatives who took care of you?" Kevin asked.

"My aunt, she left to go get food and she never came back again. I waited for her, then I gave up and tried to take care of myself."

"What happened to your mother and father?" Stacy asked.

"My aunt said they died."

"I'm so sorry." Stacy said.

"Its okay, but why am I here?"

"I need to ask you a question, do you want to live with us, we could be your parents." Stacy said.

"Yes."

"Well come with me, you can take a shower in my apartment."

"Yes miss."

"You can call me mom, if its okay with you."

"Okay mom."

"By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm twelve."

Stacy left with Luke.

"I will arrange for you to have a room with you, Stacy, and Luke if you want to." Mark said.

"Yeah, thanks Mark."

"Anytime."

At Stacy's apartment.

Luke has finished taking a shower, he put the towel on and walked out into the hall.

(Where do I go?) Luke wondered.

Luke saw Stacy in the kitchen and saw Stacy. He walked towards Stacy.

"Excuse me, where do I go now?" Luke said embarrassed.

"Oh, follow me." Stacy said before she took Luke to her room.

"You could dry here and your clothes are on the bed. If you need anything just call." Stacy said.

"Thank you." Luke said still embarrassed.

"You're welcome."

Luke closed the door.

(My new mom is very nice. I wonder if it was a bit awkward for her to see me with only a towel on. I hope she didn't know that I felt embarrassed.)

Luke got dressed and went to go see Stacy.

"Hello mom."

"Hey Luke, I've made you something to eat, are you hungry?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, thank you." Luke said.

Luke began eating the food. Kevin walked in the kitchen.

"Hello son." Kevin said.

"Hello dad." Luke said.

"I talked to Mark and we could live together in a room." Kevin whispered to Stacy.

"That sounds great." Stacy said.

"We could get it in about two days." Kevin said.

"In the meantime, we should bond with Luke, make him feel more comfortable around us." Stacy said.

"Well first lets introduce him to the rest of the squad." Kevin said.

"We'll I think Eleanor and the others are going to be here any second." Stacy said before Squad C entered. They all introduced themselves to Luke. Luke was shy, and scared when he saw Delta but he got used to it.

"Well Luke why don't you tell us about yourself." Jack said.

"Wait a second, have you ever been seen by splicers?" Delta asked.

"Yes, I have, but they lost intrest and just kept going. If they tried to kill me, I would just hide in one of my secret compartements in that shack you found me in." Luke said.

After they all were done talking and everyone left, Luke and Kevin went to talk in the kitchen.

"Dad can I ask you something?" Luke asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I am having some confusion with some things."

"What things?"

"Well,-"

Luke whispered in Kevin's ear.

"Oh those things, well lets have a little talk about that."

After their talk.

"Well, now that we had the talk, why don't you and I have some father-son time."

"Okay."


	25. Old love can hurt

Chapter 25- Old Love can hurt

"Wait can I ask you one more question?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I still need you to explain this puberty thing."

"Well when a young boy goes through puberty his body starts changing." Kevin said before Jack and Delta appeared.

"Hey Kevin how's it going?" Jack asked.

"Fine, what are you guys doing here?" Kevin asked.

"Eleanor and Amir are on a date, Stacy and Jennifer are talking with Mark, so we decided to come hang out with you." Delta said.

"Well I'm trying to have the talk with Luke." Kevin said.

"The talk, he just became your son and now your lecturing him about becoming a man." Jack said.

"Hey, Eleanor learned all by herself." Delta said.

"Well I decided for Luke and I to have some father-son time so we could bond."

A man with red hair, green eyes, and a women with blonde hair and brown eyes walked up to them.

"Oh hell." Kevin said.

"Who's that?" Delta asked.

"I'm Lucy, well Kevin its been so long." The girl said.

"This is Lucy, my ex-girlfriend. Who is this guy?" Kevin asked.

"This is Harold. He's my boyfriend." Lucy said.

"So this is the idiot who broke up with you." Harold said.

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot!" Kevin yelled.

"You want to fight!" Harold yelled.

Harold punched Kevin in the face. Kevin kicked Harold in the stomach. Kevin charged Harold into the wall and rapidly punched him. Delta and Jack broke up the fight.

"Calm down." Delta said.

Kevin calmed down but Harold was yelling and cursing at Kevin.

"Put my boyfriend down, now!" Lucy yelled.

They turned and saw Lucy holding a crossbow aiming at Kevin's head.

"Any last words?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, you may want to look behind you."

Behind Lucy was Stacy. Stacy tripped Lucy, Lucy fell down to the floor. Stacy kicked the crossbow away from Lucy.

"Damn you!" Lucy yelled.

"You know I was going to say this the first time I met you. You were and still are such a bitch." Kevin said before he killed Lucy.

"So what do we do with him?" Jack asked.

"I got an idea." Delta said before he killed Harold.

"I liked that idea." Kevin said.

"Well that take's care of that, where's Luke?" Stacy asked.

Luke came and hugged Stacy.

"Mommy." Luke said.

"Are you okay?" Stacy asked.

"I'm okay. Dad and I had a talk about puberty." Luke said.

"Well, lets go to our new home." Stacy said.

"We got the room already?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, I talked to Mark and he gave us the room."

"Well lets pack our things."

Kevin, Stacy, and Luke left to their new apartment. Delta and Jack left to their apartment, while Eleanor and Amir finished their date. Jennifer was eating and watching television. The first thing Kevin, Stacy, and Luke did was to look around, eat, and after that they fell asleep.

(I can't believe these people found me, took me in, talked to me, and treated me as their own son. I hope they don't figure out my lie about my aunt. I don't care she left me to go be a splicer, she even didn't care about me.) Luke wondered before he fell asleep.


	26. The Secret

Chapter 26- The Secret

Luke woke up and got off the bed. He left to go see his parents, but saw that

they were not in bed. He went to the kitchen and he saw Stacy cooking while

Kevin was already eating pancakes. Kevin saw Luke.

"Good morning son." Kevin said.

"Good morning dad, good morning mom." Luke said.

"Here Luke, have some pancakes." Stacy said handing Luke a plate of pancakes.

"They look delicious."

Luke poured syrup on the pancakes and began eating them.

They heard a knock on the door. Stacy opened the door and there was Susie.

"Well if it isn't my sister in law." Susie said before she hugged Stacy.

"Hey Susie, what have you been doing lately?" Stacy asked.

"Well, I just been walking around and I decided to come visit my new nephew. By

the way where is he?" Susie asked.

"Hey sis." Kevin said.

"Hey bro and this must be the little boy I've heard about."

"Luke, this is your aunt Susie." Kevin said.

"Hello aunt Susie." Luke said.

"I'm gonna need more than a hello, give me a hug."

Luke hugged Susie.

"How old are you Luke?" Susie asked.

"I'm twelve."

"Twelve, wow." Susie said in amazement.

"Susie, would you like some pancakes?" Stacy asked.

"No thanks, I got to go meet up with Mindy."

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"We're going shopping,"

"Well, have fun." Kevin said.

Suddenly Eleanor came in.

"Hey everyone, Gary wants Squad C to come down and to talk about our mission."

Eleanor said.

"Kevin you should go, I'll take care of Luke." Stacy said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Kevin said before he kissed Stacy and hugged Luke.

Kevin left along with the other members of Squad C.

"Well, I'll stop making pancakes and start eating." Stacy said before she sat

down with Luke to eat pancakes.

"Luke, do you want some more pancakes?"

"No thank you." Luke said with a depressed. His hand was shaking.

"Luke, are you okay?, Luke?"

Luke's fork fell to the ground.

"Luke?"

"Huh, what?"

"What happened?"

Luke got the fork off the floor and placed it on the table.

"Sorry, I just remembered something."

"What was it?"

"I would rather not talk about."

"Luke, what was it?"

"Mom, I lied about my aunt."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't leave to get food. She….she tried to kill me."

Stacy had a shocked face.

"What, why?"

"I don't know, she just yelled about ADAM and how she was going to take my ADAM. I told her I didn't know what she was talking about, but when she almost shot me, I…..I….. I took the gun and… killed her." Luke said as he began to cry.

Stacy hugged Luke and comforted.

"Luke, you did what you needed to do." Stacy said.

"I know, but she was my aunt. I didn't want to kill her, but I had to." Luke said as tears ran down his face. Stacy wiped Luke's tears off his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Luke, why don't we get some ice cream to cheer you up." Stacy said.

"Yes please."

Stacy got ice cream from the freezer and placed scoops of ice cream onto the plates and she got the spoons. They began eating the ice cream.

Meanwhile

Squad C went to talk with Gary.

"Hello sir." Amir said.

"Hello, Squad C your mission today is to retrieve some important data from the old Rapture security factory. Our intel said that this data can help us with constructing our own cameras, bots, and turrets." Gary said as he flipped through pages of a notepad.

"So we just go in and retrieve the data. Are there any hostiles in there?" Kevin asked.

"That we don't know. But Rapture is a dangerous place, but its our job to make it safe. But just incase, take your weapons and don't let your guard down."

"Where is this factory located." Eleanor asked.

"In Minerva's Den." Gary said.

"Minerva's Den, wait isn't that the place where Charles Milton Porter went to while he was a big daddy.?" Jack asked.

"I believe so." Eleanor said.

"Do you know in which part of Minerva's Den is this data." Jennifer said.

"It is located in McClendon Robotics." Gary said.

"Okay, now lets go retrieve that data." Kevin said.

Squad C left in the Atlantic Express Train Station to Minerva's Den. The train, along with most of the things in Minerva's Den seemed to be in repair. Squad C went to the hall and saw a shadow which quickly left.

"What the hell was that?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know, maybe a splicer, big daddy, or just a robotic little sister. Anyway we must get that data." Amir said.

They continued to the entrance of McClendon robotics. But suddenly they were attacked by missiles. They took cover from the unknown enemy.

"Who or what is attacking us!" Delta asked.

"I don't know but we have to kill it before it kills us!" Kevin yelled.

They began shooting at the direction the missiles were coming from. A robot, in the shape of a dog, with the legs of a spider, was shooting missiles from its back.

"Destroy it!" Jennifer yelled.

They shot at it. The robot crawled and jumped in a hole in the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but our priority is to retrieve the data, lets go." Amir said.

They continued on to retrieve the information in McClendon Robotics. They came across many dead splicer bodies.

"Probably those spider bots killed these splicers." Jack asked.

"Spider bots?" Kevin asked.

"I think the name fits them." Jack said as he tripped over something.

"What the fuck is that."

"It looks like some kind of weapon for a big daddy." Amir said.

"It fit's the description of the Ion Laser that Charles told us about." Eleanor said.

"I'll take that." Delta said as he put on the weapon. He practiced firing at the dead bodies.

"I could get used to this weapon." Delta said.

Eleanor approached a big window while Delta was examining the weapon.

"The ocean is beautiful." Eleanor said.

"Yeah it is." Amir said.

"Wait what's that?" Jennifer said as she pointed to a red glow in the ocean which was becoming bigger by the second. She looked closer.

"A Big Sister!" Jennifer yelled.

The Big Sister was swimming quickly and had her hand raised, as if ready to punch something.

"Oh crap, she going to break the window!" Jennifer yelled.

"Get ready for a fight!"

The Big Sister suddenly disappeared in a purple mist. But then reappeared behind Squad C and shrieked with a blood red glow coming from her helmet.


	27. Creations

Chapter 27- Creations

The Big Sister charged at Squad C. They went into cover and began shooting at her.

"Eleanor save her before she kills one of us!" Delta yelled.

Eleanor ran so the Big Sister would not see her and shot the plasmid filled dart at the Big Sister. The Big Sister dodged it and charged at Eleanor.

"Oh no." Eleanor said before she dodged the Big Sister.

The Big Sister ran into a wall. Suddenly they heard an alarm. Then spider bots began coming, except there were different spider bots, ones that shot missiles and ones that shot bullets out of their "mouths". The spider bots began shooting at the Big Sister.

"What are those spider bots doing?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but if we don't destroy those things they'll kill that Big Sister before we could save her." Kevin said.

"Eleanor, save that Big Sister, while we deal with the spider bots!" Delta yelled.

Eleanor shot another dart and it hit the Big Sister in the arm. The Big Sister fell to the ground. The spider bots were battling the rest of the squad.

"I'll finish this." Amir said as he shot the spider bots with a grenade launcher and immediately killed them.

They all walked up to the Big Sister.

"What do we do now?" Jennifer asked.

"I'll teleport the Big Sister to the medical bay and I'll come back." Eleanor said before she teleported along with the Big Sister. Eleanor came back.

"Done." Eleanor said.

"I'm so glad you're my girlfriend." Amir said.

"That's so sweet." Eleanor said before she kissed Amir on the lips.

"Aren't we on a mission" Delta said, interrupting their moment.

"Father." Eleanor said as she crossed her arms.

"What?, I'm just saying we better hurry before more spider bots show up." Delta said.

"I'm with Delta, I don't feel like getting killed by spider bots today." Jack said.

"Fine lets go." Eleanor said.

They all continued their search until they came across a huge door that was locked.

"Leave this to me." Jennifer said as she took out an explosive out of her pocket.

"What are you doing with an explosive in your pocket?" Jack asked.

"I always come prepared." Jennifer said as she laid down the explosive in front of the door and shot at it, The door blew open.

Squad C quickly went in and looked around the area and saw a figure. The figure was a man, he had brown hair, brown eyes, and had a insane look, such as a mad scientist.

"Squad C right on time." The man said.

"Wait, who are you?" Amir said.

"I….I am Jack McClendon."

"I presume you invented these spider bots." Jack said.

"Yes, but that's not all. Behold my new creation!" Jack McClendon yelled before a two figures appeared. They looked like people. One of them looked like a man with black hair and brown eyes, while the other looked like a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Kill them!" McClendon yelled.

The figures charged at Squad C.


	28. Enhanced Beings

Chapter 28- Enhanced Beings

The figures charged at Squad C.

"Jack, you and I can handle them." Delta said.

"Okay, lets go." Jack said.

Delta and Jack charged at the boy and girl.

Delta tried to punch the girl. The girl grabbed his fist.

"How rude, a boy shouldn't hit a girl." The girl said before she punched Delta.

Delta was sent flying, but got back to his feet.

"What are they?" Delta asked.

Jack was sent flying as well and landed next to Delta.

"I don't know but they sure are tougher than us." Jack said before he stood up.

"Come on Jack, we could take them."

"Fine."

"I really doubt that." The girl said.

"You know what, I could take on both of them." The boy said.

"They are not really a threat."

"Then its agreed." The boy said before he charged at Delta and Jack.

The boy punched Delta, Delta was sent flying again. The boy grabbed Jack by the neck.

"The all famous Jack, I never thought you would be this weak." The boy said as he smiled.

"I'm not weak!" Jack said before used sonic boom, which threw the boy back. Jack was released by the boy's grip.

"That won't be enough." The boy said.

"Maybe this will be enough!" Delta yelled as he drilled dash the boy.

The boy was sent flying against a wall.

"Yeah, take that!" Jack yelled.

"Don't think we won."

"Why?"

"Look." Delta said as he pointed to the hole in the wall. The boy came out and brushed pieces off of him as if nothing happened.

Jack stood there with a shocked face.

"What are these things?" Jack asked.

"Fool, they are my new creations, they are beings, beings that are more stronger, faster, and smarter through the use of my technology. With this technology I have created the ultimate beings, I have created androids!" McClendon yelled.

"What?, Androids, but why?" Jack asked.

"So I could help the Rapture family. I am sworn to help the family with their plans. You fools why do you think my spider bots attacked you, they are designed to kill anyone not loyal to the family or intruders. You will lose your life to my androids."

"I think we should step in this fight." Kevin said.

"Right. I'll take care of the girl, while you guys get McClendon." Eleanor said.

"Eleanor, I'm not going to let you take on that android alone." Amir said.

"Its ok, Kevin and I will get McClendon." Jennifer said.

Eleanor charged at the girl android. The girl dodged it and Eleanor hit the wall.

"For your sake, you have to do better than that." The girl android said.

"Well, take this bitch!" Eleanor punched the girl and sent her flying. Eleanor threw fireballs at the girl android. The girl android dodged them and charged at Eleanor. Eleanor dodged it, grabbed the androids arm, and tore it off. Eleanor picked up the girl android and destroyed her with her syringe, using it as a blade. She looked and saw Delta and Jack were still battling the boy android.

"Wait, I'll take care of this one." Amir said.

Amir punched the boy android. The boy android grabbed Amir's fist and threw him on the floor and put his foot on Amir's head.

"One step closer, and the kid loses his head." The boy android said.

"Don't you dare hurt my boyfriend!" Eleanor said as she charged at the boy android.

"I warned you." The boy android said but was suddenly stopped from a drill dash by Delta.

The boy android fell to the ground and was destroyed by Delta who used his Ion Laser. Delta extended his hand to Amir. Amir grabbed it and stood back up.

"Thank you." Amir said.

"You're welcome." Delta said.

After this the rest of them saw Kevin and Jennifer walk back.

"Where is McClendon?" Eleanor asked.

"He killed himself." Kevin asked.

"Well, we still need the data." Amir said.

"Unfortunately, he burned he destroyed all of his possessions along with him." Jennifer said.

"Well at least the androids are destroyed." Jack said.

"We better return to base before more spider bots come." Delta said.

Squad C returned to base.

At Eleanor's Apartment

Eleanor and Amir were sitting on the couch watching television.

"You know, I think your dad is starting to accept that we're together." Amir said.

"I knew you two would bond over time." Eleanor said.

"How did you know?"

"I know things."

"I know one thing exactly."

"What?"

"That you are the best girl a guy could have."

"That's so sweet." Eleanor said before she kissed Amir.

"You know what, we should go out again tomorrow."

"Okay."


	29. Ready for Revenge

Chapter 29- Ready for Revenge

Eleanor slowly opened her eyes and got out of her bed. She looked around the room.

(Its really boring without Stacy around anymore.) Eleanor thought.

Eleanor went to the kitchen and began eating toast while she watched television.

(Wait, wasn't I supposed to do something today.)

Eleanor began drinking some of her fruit punch.

(My second date with Amir is today!) Eleanor thought before she spat the fruit punch all over the floor. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Eleanor asked.

"Delta."

She opened the door, Delta came in and saw the fruit punch all over the floor.

"Uhhh…Eleanor is it the time of the month already." Delta said.

"No!, its fruit punch, I just remembered that I'm going on a date with Amir today." Eleanor said as she cleaned the juice off the floor.

"Wonderful." Delta said sarcastically.

"Father, I thought you both had bonded remember."

"Yeah, but I still don't trust teenage boys."

"Here we go again."

"What do you mean?"

"The talk about how all teenage boys are pigs only looking for sex and how that if one boy tries to do that to me you'll rip his head off and throw it in the garbage."

"Did I say that?, I could have sworn I said something more violent than that."

"Father, you have got to learn how to trust people."

"I do trust people, I only don't trust teenage boys."

"You know what, I need to get ready for my date with Amir." Eleanor said as she left to the bathroom.

"Well, I'm going back to my room." Delta said before he left.

MEANWHILE

"Luke, I need you to clean your room today." Stacy said as she handed Luke a bowl of cereal.

"Okay mom." Luke said.

"Well, I'm going to stay here today, do you have any plans Stacy?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, Jennifer asked me to help her with something."

"Darn it. I thought we could have some time together." Kevin said as he stood up and whispered it in Stacy's ear.

"Well, we could have some time alone later, but I need to think about it."

"Okay, I'll be waiting here."

Kevin said before he kissed Stacy.

"Okay, make sure Luke cleans his room. I got to go. Bye Luke, bye Kevin." Stacy said as she kissed Kevin and Luke goodbye and she left.

Outside Eleanor's apartment

Amir knocked at the door. The door opened and there stood Eleanor there with a purple dress, red lipstick, and purple shoes.

"Hi Amir." Eleanor said.

Amir just stood there staring at Eleanor.

"Amir?" Eleanor asked.

"Huh?, wait what happened?" Amir said as he got back to his senses.

"I opened the door and you just stood there staring at me."

"Oh sorry, but you look so beautiful." Amir said.

"Its okay, so where are we going?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, I thought we should go and have a romantic evening at my apartment."

"Well, that sounds nice."

They left to Amir's apartment. Amir opened the door, they entered. The apartment looked as an ordinary apartment until they reached the kitchen.

"In here." Amir said.

Eleanor followed Amir into the kitchen and was amazed at what she saw. The kitchen was decorated, it was like valentines day in a kitchen. There was a table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Wow Amir, its beautiful." Eleanor said.

"Thank you, here is your chair." Amir said as he took out the chair and let Eleanor sit down.

"Such a gentleman." Eleanor said.

"Well, I made something to eat. But its not ready yet. We could pass the time by talking." Amir said.

"Okay."

Meanwhile

Stacy knocked on Jennifer's door.

"Oh great, you're here. Come in." Jennifer said.

Stacy entered.

"So, what is it that you need help with?" Stacy asked.

"Well, when I was still a bounty hunter, my sister Cynthia, I thought I killed her, but it seems I was wrong."

"Your sister that was corrupted by money?" Stacy asked.

"Yes."

"But how do you know she's alive?"

"Yesterday I got a card, and look what it says." Jennifer said as she handed Stacy a letter.

Stacy began reading the letter, it said.

Dear Back Stabbing Sister,

You guessed it, its me Cynthia, you know the sister that you said only cared about the money. Well guess what, I'm alive and better than ever. Its going to get even better when I personally kill you for almost killing me and leaving me for dead in Arcadia. Well some of those splicers from the Saturnine helped me out and now I'm calling you out for a fight. Sister vs. Sister in Arcadia, and if you're a no show, I'll come looking for you, don't think your getting away from me. Cynthia is back, better, and stronger. I'm ready to have my revenge!

From Cynthia

P.S.- You're Dead!

"Wow, she sounds eager to meet you." Stacy said sarcastically.

"She can hold one heck of a grudge all right." Jennifer said.

"So why do you need me?"

"I need you to help me fight my sister. I don't trust her, there could be splicers backing her up, I can't handle them and my "new powerful" sister."

"True, but just in case, can I bring someone else along too?"

"Sure, who is it?"

"Delta."

"Okay, he could help us out, and he did get through all of these splicers, big daddies, big sisters, and security."

"What about me!" Jack yelled.

"What about you?" Stacy asked.

"I went through Rapture, I survived splicers, big daddies, and a spliced up version of Frank Fontaine!"

"Fine, you can come too." Stacy said.

"Yeah!" Jack yelled in joy.

"Wait a second, what were you doing listening to our conversation?" Jennifer asked.

"Uhhhhhh…..I….was…bored." Jack said nervously.

"Where are you?" Stacy asked.

"I think I know." Jennifer said as she opened the door and there stood Jack.

Jack's eyes widened before he left running.

"Don't worry we'll get him later." Stacy said.

Back At Amir's Apartment

"That was delicious Amir." Eleanor said as she finished the food.

"Thank you, but I'm ready for desert." Amir said as he moved closer to Eleanor.

Eleanor began to blush.

"Me too." Eleanor said before they started to kiss.

"Eleanor, I love you so much. So I'm ready to ask you something." Amir said.

"What is it?" Eleanor asked.

What is Amir going to ask?

Is Cynthia really alive?

Will Stacy and Jennifer get Jack for listening to their conversation?

Will Jack continue to be the weakling of this story?

Why am I asking you all these questions?

Figure out all these answers next chapter of Eleanor's Chance.


	30. A Sister's Anger

Chapter 30- A Sister's Anger

Last Chapter on Eleanor's Chance, a note revealing the probable return of Jennifer's sister Cynthia. Jennifer asked for the aid of Stacy to try to end Cynthia's life. Meanwhile Amir and Eleanor were on a date at Amir's apartment, but can their kisses turn into something even more intense? How will all of this turn out? Find out today.

Jennifer, Stacy, Delta, and Jack were at the bathysphere docking station for their departure to Arcadia.

"Everyone ready." Jennifer said.

"I'm ready." Stacy said.

"Me too." Delta said.

"Ready." Jack said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Stacy said.

"What?" Jack asked.

Stacy smacked Jack in the back of his head.

"Ow!, why did you do that?" Jack asked as he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Listening to our conversation."

"Well sorry."

"Lets go." Jennifer said before everyone left into the bathysphere to Arcadia.

Meanwhile

"What is it?" Eleanor asked.

Amir moved closer to Eleanor and kissed her.

"Eleanor…." Amir was interrupted by a kiss from Eleanor.

"Lets go to your room." Eleanor said.

Eleanor and Amir left to the room and closed the door.

At Arcadia

"We're here." Stacy said.

"All right, so where is this fight going to take place?" Delta asked.

"Right Here!"

"What was that?" Jack asked.

Houdini splicers appeared, these Houdini splicers were clearly loyal to the Saturnine since they had wooden masks, and the robes stained with blood.

"I'm here to fight Cynthia." Jennifer said.

"So you actually came."

Suddenly a figured appeared in front of the Houdini splicers, it was Cynthia. Cynthia was surrounded with a black aura.

"Cynthia?, what happened to you?" Jennifer asked with a shocked face.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm stronger." Cynthia said.

"But how did you survive?" Jennifer asked.

"Well after you supposedly killed me, I was injured, on the verge of dying. As my vision faded, I saw only figures surround me. Later I woke up in the Saturnine base, the splicers healed my wounds, I asked them why but they just said they needed me for something. I found out what it was. But first, I decided I must get revenge and then I would help them." Crystal said.

"I can't believe you Cynthia, what happened to my loving and caring sister. As soon as we started the bounty hunting business, you became corrupted and only cared about money. Remember mother, remember all the wonderful times we had together." Jennifer said.

"Shut up and lets fight!" Cynthia yelled.

"Fine." Jennifer yelled.

"Your doing this alone?" Delta asked.

"Yes, this is my fight." Jennifer said.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Cynthia yelled.

Cynthia charged at Jennifer. Jennifer dodged and began shooting at Cynthia. Cynthia was not affected by the bullets. Jennifer punched Cynthia, but Cynthia suddenly threw Jennifer towards the wall.

"Finally, I can finally have my….." Cynthia was interrupted by a drill dash from Delta.

Stacy and Jack helped Jennifer get up. But they saw that Delta was getting attacked by splicers. Delta quickly disposed of the splicers with his Rivet Gun. After that he focused his attention on Cynthia, who stood there with a furious look on her face.

"You!, how dare you interfere!, you'll pay for that!" Cynthia yelled before she charged at Delta. Delta was hit and he flew black but landed on his feet.

Jennifer ran to Cynthia and kicked her at the back of the neck. Cynthia fell down to the floor.

"You…..I….I….will….have….my…revenge." Cynthia said before her eyes closed.

"What happened?, wait what is that?" Jennifer said as she looked at the back of Cynthia's neck. There was a bug crawling away. Jack caught the bug in a box.

"Where did you a box from?" Delta asked.

"I found it lying around." Jack said.

"Well, at least she is finally dead." Jennifer said as she stood up from Cynthia's body.

"Well lets go back to base." Stacy said.

They returned back to the base. They all returned to their rooms except Delta. Delta went into Eleanor's apartment.

"Where is Eleanor, she's probably at Amir's apartment on their date." Delta said.

(Still makes me sick to think about that.) Delta thought.

Delta went to Amir's apartment. He opened the door.

"The doors opened, I wonder why." Delta said as he entered. He started to hear noise from the other room. He opened the door and his helmet turned into a blood red color.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Delta yelled.


	31. Misunderstanding

Chapter 31- Misunderstanding

Delta opened the door and saw Amir and Eleanor intensely kissing on Amir's bed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Delta yelled.

Eleanor's and Amir's eyes widened as Delta charged at Amir. But suddenly Eleanor ran in front of Amir, Delta stopped.

"Stop it father!" Eleanor yelled.

Delta looked at Eleanor's eyes, he thought he would never see the day that Eleanor would look at Delta with such anger.

"Eleanor stop." Amir said as he stood between the two.

"Eleanor, can I talk to you in private?" Delta asked as his visor turned back to yellow.

"Fine." Eleanor said angrily.

"Well I'll see you later." Amir said with sorrow in his voice.

Delta and Eleanor went back to Eleanor's apartment. Eleanor sat down on the couch. Delta sat next to Eleanor.

"Eleanor, why did you do that?" Delta asked.

"I love Amir father, even when I was a child I had a crush on him. I just don't understand why don't you want us to be together?" Eleanor asked.

"Eleanor….Its just because I don't want to lose you again." Delta said.

"What? Father…..I didn't know. But even if I love Amir, I will never leave you father. You're still my knight in shining armor, you're my Mr. Bubbles." Eleanor said.

Eleanor and Delta hugged.

"Well, I guess if you love Amir that much…I can't stop you so go ahead."

"Thank you father."

They heard a knock at the door. Eleanor opened it and it was Mark.

"Hey Eleanor, I need squad C at the medical bay." Mark said.

"Okay." Eleanor said.

Squad C left to the medical bay.

"Well I need to say two things. One the Big Sister that you guys rescued in Minerva's Den is still resting. Those spider bots you told me about did a lot of damage to her, but she'll be fine. Second, that insect that Jack brought me from Arcadia is surprisingly the same insect that bit Kevin a long time ago. After you showed me the bug I started to research it with any available data I had. My research concluded that this insect is called the dark beetle. When bitten it can cause that person to have nightmares but soon the "poison" will take control of the brain. But another method that I found interesting was that the dark beetle can latch itself onto the back of someone's neck and control that person instantly. The effect is that it increases the person's strength but decreases the person's mental capability. Surprisingly what you told me about Cynthia it didn't seem to affect her mental capability." Mark said.

"Wait, is it just a coincidence that all of the people we fought with those dark beetles just have to be part of the Saturnine." Jack said.

"That could be the reason. But I'll try to research the Saturnine and if they have some sort of connection to these dark beetles." Mark said.

"No, It'll be faster if we just infiltrate their base and get some information." Amir said.

"That is a more faster way, but safer is better than faster. But in this case we need to figure out why these dark beetles are probably connected to the Saturnine. If they are, it could be a serious threat." Jennifer said.

"We don't have any information on the Saturnine, though we also need to focus on the Rapture Family's plans." Jack said.

"The Saturnine are more dangerous, we need information on the Saturnine then we could focus on the Rapture Family." Kevin said.

"Then its decided, a small team will infiltrate the Saturnine base. If that team is captured we'll send the other part of the squad. After we gather the information, we'll infiltrate one of the Rapture Family's bases." Amir said.

"Who's going to infiltrate the Saturnine base?" Jennifer asked.

"We will."

Suddenly Mindy and Susie came in.

"What?, I didn't know you guys could fight." Jack said.

"We can, the plasmid just removed are mental conditioning remember." Mindy said.

"Well Eleanor, Mindy, and Susie are Big Sisters, so it would be smart to send them into the Saturnine base." Mark said.

"I'll go with them then." Eleanor said.

"Eleanor, are you sure?" Amir asked.

"Yes."

"But what about….Delta?" Amir asked quietly.

Eleanor moved closer to Amir.

"Don't worry, we talked and he's okay with us being together now." Eleanor whispered.

Amir let out a sigh of relief.

"When are we leaving?" Susie asked.

"Now, just take the bathysphere to Arcadia." Mark said.

"Okay."

Eleanor, Susie, and Mindy left in the bathysphere to Arcadia.

At Kevin's House

"Well, since Luke is in his room watching television, and we're not doing anything, maybe we could have some fun." Kevin said as he kissed Stacy.

"Well I guess we could….." Stacy was interrupted by a knock on the door.

She opened the door and it was Jennifer.

"Hey Stacy you ready to go shopping?" Jennifer asked.

"Shopping?, oh crap I forgot." Stacy said.

"I thought you said you have nothing to do?" Kevin asked.

"Well I forgot that we were supposed to go shopping to celebrate Cynthia's defeat." Stacy said.

"But we were going to…"

"I'm sorry, but I promise as soon as I get back, we'll have some fun together."

"Well I guess later is better than never."

"That's the spirit, see you later and take care of Luke."

Stacy left with Jennifer.

"What should I do now?, I guess I'll call the others for another guys night."

Kevin called the others over. They came and started to talk.

"So where are we going?" Jack asked.

"I think we should go…oh fuck I forgot I got to take care of Luke." Kevin said.

"Guess we have to stay here than." Amir said.

"We could watch a movie." Delta suggested.

"Sure why not." Jack said.

"Luke, come here!" Kevin yelled.

Luke came.

"What dad?" Luke asked.

"Get ready son for your first guys night." Kevin said.

"What's a guys night?" Kevin asked.

"Its where a bunch of guys get together and do something. Today we're going to watch a action-comedy movie."

"That sounds cool."

Kevin, Delta, Jack, Amir, and Luke began watching the movie. Then Kevin stated a conversation.

"Hey did I tell you about that guy at the bar?" Kevin asked.

"No." Jack said.

"Well I went to the bar to drink and then I see some guy laughing with another guy. Then the next thing I knew one guy gives the other a wedgie. The one with the wedgie grabs the glass of beer and threw the beer all over the other guy. After that they both drink some more and they passed out on the floor. Almost everyone in the bar was laughing like crazy." Kevin said before he started laughing.

"I guess they were really drunk that night." Delta said.

"Dad, what's a wedgie?" Luke asked.

Kevin and Jack looked at each other with devious faces.

Meanwhile at Arcadia

"So where is the Saturnine base?" Mindy asked.

Suddenly three Houdini Splicers appeared and started to attack.

"I'll handle this." Mindy said.

One of the Houdini splicers punched Mindy's head(That was covered by her helmet.)

"A Houdini splicer that punches, well its your funeral." Mindy said before she grabbed the splicer's hand and stabbed the splicer with her ADAM syringe.

The other splicers charged at Mindy. Mindy threw the body at them and finished them off with a barrage of fireballs.

"Well that was so easy it was embarrassing." Mindy said.

"Cocky much." Susie said.

"Whatever, lets go we should be getting close to the Saturnine base." Mindy said as she began walking.

Back at Kevin's house

"Well we'll show you what a wedgie is." Kevin said.

Jack grabbed Luke.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"We're showing you what a wedgie is." Jack said.

Kevin grabbed Luke's underwear and pulled. Luke yelled. Kevin and Jack released Luke and laughed hysterically.

"What was that for?" Luke asked as he tried to undo the wedgie.

"You wanted to know what a wedgie is so there's your answer." Kevin said as he laughed.

"Don't worry dad, I'm going to get you back sooner or later." Luke said.

"Are you guys done playing, I want to watch the rest of the movie." Amir said.

"Sure." Jack said as he finished laughing.

"I can't wait to remind you of this when you're older." Kevin said as he chuckled at Luke.

(How embarrassing.) Luke thought as he left to change in his room.


	32. Power

Chapter 32- Power

At Arcadia

"I think we're here." Susie said.

Eleanor, Susie, and Mindy looked at a building, it was the Saturnine base. The base had a huge metal door as the entrance.

"Well, do we just bust in?" Mindy asked.

"No, we need to use our stealth so we could get information." Eleanor said.

"How do we get in undetected?" Susie asked.

"We can just use the basic Houdini splicer plasmid then." Mindy suggested.

"Lets go." Eleanor said before they all turned invisible and infiltrated the Saturnine base.

At Kevin's House

"Well what do we do now, the movie ended." Amir said.

"I have no idea." Jack said.

"What a surprise." Delta said sarcastically.

"Hey!"

They heard a knock at the door. Kevin opened it and it was Stacy.

"I'm back." Stacy said before she kissed Kevin.

"Honey your back early." Kevin said.

"Yes I am, because I got a call from Luke."

"Luke." Kevin said after he gulped.

"Oh yes he told me something about you giving him a wedgie."

"Well, he wanted to know what a wedgie is so I decided to show him."

"Luke!, come down here!"

"Oh hello mom, and hello dad." Luke said.

"Come here."

Luke walked over to Stacy.

"Listen Luke, when I was little my aunt used to play jokes on me. One day I decided to get her back by throwing a piece of pie at her face. But the point is just have some fun. But if you or your dad destroy anything in my house I will rip off both of your ears understand."

"Yes honey." Kevin said.

"Yes mom." Luke said.

"I guess now we know who wears the pants in the family." Jack said.

"Jack I suggest you zip it before I rip your head off." Stacy said menacingly.

"Sorry."

"Dad can I tell you something?" Luke asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Kevin asked.

"This." Luke said before he threw a pie at Kevin's face.

Kevin licked the cream off his face.

"Delicious." Kevin said.

"Say cheese." Stacy said before she took a picture.

They all hugged.

"Well we'll see you later Kevin." Delta said.

"Wait, why don't you all stay for dinner." Stacy said.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Jack said.

"I guess I could stay." Amir said.

"Why not." Delta said.

Back At Arcadia

Eleanor, Susie, and Mindy infiltrated the Saturnine base. They came across a meeting.

"Well sir I believe that we must defeat the Rapture Family before they overwhelm us. Even with are dark beetles their numbers are far greater than us."

"The dark beetles will assure that they will decrease their troops and increase ours."

"Yes, but we have word that their using their technology to increase their troops, the dark beetles cannot control robots or androids. If they continue we may suffer defeat."

"No." The voice said.

Eleanor, Susie, and Mindy looked at the direction the voice came from. It was the Saturnine Leader.

"But sir."

"The gods will protect us. We have their blessing, these mechanical monstrosities will not end the Saturnine. We will defeat the Rapture Family and the Survivors. These fools believe they will win this war, but they are pathetic and wrong." The Saturnine leader said.

"Do you suggest we attack sir?"

"Yes, attack those intruders!"

"They found us!" Susie yelled.

"Get ready for a battle." Eleanor said.

"Kill them!" The Saturnine leader yelled.

Eleanor charged at the Saturnine members. They threw fireballs at Eleanor. Eleanor dodged them and quickly killed them. The Saturnine Leader suddenly punched Eleanor, Eleanor flew against the wall.

"Wow, he's strong." Eleanor said as she stood up.

"He may be strong but he can't take on the three of us." Mindy said.

"Lets attack him all at once." Susie said.

"Right."

They all charged at the Saturnine leader. But he suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Mindy asked.

"I don't know, but don't let your guard down." Eleanor said.

Eleanor, Susie, and Mindy stood in a battle stance waiting for the Saturnine leader to appear. Then he appeared behind Susie and he threw her against Eleanor and Mindy.

"You fools, you dare to infiltrate my base, you ruin this sacred place with your pathetic morals of freeing Rapture."

"Before you get cocky you might want to look behind you." Mindy said.

"What are you…"

Suddenly the Saturnine leader was kicked in the back by Jennifer.

"I figured you needed some help." Jennifer said.

"Thanks." Eleanor said.

"Fools, know matter how much of your so called friends come to support you, you all will fall to the Saturnine. Guards!" The Saturnine leader yelled.

Suddenly many Houdini splicers appeared.

"Lets get out of here." Susie said before they all transported back to the Survivor's base.

They left to Kevin's house and ate dinner along with everyone else.

"How did your mission go?" Amir asked.

"We were successful, the Saturnine are planning to get rid of the Rapture Family. But we also have information that they are low on troops." Eleanor said.

"We could use this information." Amir said.

"Yes, but right now lets all enjoy dinner." Stacy said as she gave out more food.

At Minerva's Den

Rapture Family splicers went through McClendon's lab.

"Why does Dr. Grimes need us to find this special creation?" One splicer asked.

"It can help the Rapture Family, now stop complaining." Another splicer said.

"Wait, I think I found it." A third splicer said as he stumbled upon a small container.

"This is the plasmid?"

"I guess, lets bring it to Dr. Grimes."

Hello readers. I have bad news, this story is coming to an end. But if you have any questions or you want me to do a chapter on something specific for one of the main characters I will be happy to write about that in one of the chapters that are left. And don't worry there might be a sequel. J


	33. Beginning of the End part 1

Chapter 33- Beginning of the end part 1

"Wow thanks Stacy, this food was delicious." Delta said.

"Thank you." Stacy said.

"Hey, how can you even eat if you have that helmet on?" Kevin asked.

"Its complicated to explain."

"Squad C report to the conference room, I repeat Squad C report to the conference room." Gary said over the intercom.

"I wonder what we have to do now." Jennifer said.

"Well Gary told me something special is coming up." Amir said.

"Well we're not going to figure out anything if we stay here, lets go." Eleanor said.

"I'll come too." Kevin said.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to help me wash these dishes." Stacy said.

"Yes honey."

"I'll go and watch television." Luke said before he left.

"Can I please go?" Kevin asked.

"Fine."

"And we still haven't had any fun yet."

"We're going to have it sooner or later."

"Well, I'll wait for that glorious day."

"Just go." Stacy said before she kissed Kevin goodbye.

Squad C left to the conference room.

"Hey Gary, what's up?" Jack asked.

"I need to tell you all something, the other commanders and I have decided that we need to end this war. We all have devised a plan for three squads to infiltrate the Rapture Family's home base and destroy them once and for all. I volunteered your squad along with Squad B and Squad A to do that mission. Are you willing to accept this mission?" Gary asked.

"Well its up to my squad." Amir said.

"Yeah." Delta said.

"Okay." Eleanor said.

"Sure." Jack said.

"Why not." Jennifer said.

"I can't but I'll ask Mindy and Susie if they want to go." Kevin said.

"Since I'm the leader of this squad I'll go as well." Amir said.

"Then I'll talk to the commanders, meanwhile get your squad members ready and then report back here." Gary said.

"Yes sir." Amir said.

Squad C left back to their rooms and got ready for their important mission.

At Kevin's house

Susie and Mindy arrived so Kevin could tell them about the mission.

"Well Squad C needs has accepted to go on an important mission, I can't go because I have a wife and child to take care of, so I called you over to ask you both if you would want to go?" Kevin asked.

"An important mission huh, well whatever I'll go." Mindy said.

"I won't, I think it'll be better if I stay with you Kevin, I mean what if I never come back, you don't know how dangerous that important mission could be." Susie said.

"Okay, Mindy you and the rest of the squad will meet in the meeting room with Gary, all you need to do is prepare."

"I'm already ready, so I'll go now, bye Susie."

"Bye Mindy."

They both hugged before Mindy left.

"Susie, you love to go on missions, why didn't you go?" Kevin asked.

"Well I don't feel like getting killed, especially because I have someone special to be with."

"What, who is it?"

"You, you idiot."

"Me?"

"You're my big brother, and I'm not dying before I see Luke turn 15 years old."

"Why 15?"

"The point is, I just want to live to see my family again."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Want to stay for some family fun, we could play board games."

"Okay."

At the meeting room

Squad C along with Squad B and Squad A have came in the meeting room so Gary could tell them the rest of the plan. Squad A's members were all dressed in gold armor, they wore helmets that covered their faces as well. Squad A consisted of two men and two women. Squad B consisted of four men in black and silver armor, they also had helmets that covered their faces.

"Now, you all need to take the Atlantic Express Train Station to Dionysus Park, which is the Rapture Family's home base. All of you must secretly attach the charges in the center of the base, escape, and then detonate the bomb as soon as you all leave." Gary said.

"Yes sir." Marcus, the leader of Squad A said.

"You can count on us." Bob, the leader of Squad B said.

"We won't fail." Amir said.

"Now, you all must go to the Atlantic Express Train Station and take the charges as well." Gary said before handing Jennifer the explosive charges.

"I like blowing things up, this is going to be fun." Jennifer said as she attached the charges to her belt.

"Good Luck to all of you." Gary said.

Squads A,B, and C left on the Atlantic Express Train Station towards Dionysus Park. Then they reached Dionysus Park. The three squads walked down the hallway and saw that Dionysus Park had less barnacles, sand, and has received a more fancy like appearance. They continued down the hallway and walked down a nearby corridor. But strangely the corridor was littered with corpses.

"These are Saturnine splicers, I can tell by their clothing." Amir said.

"But what are the Saturnine doing here?" Eleanor said.

"Looks like we're not the only ones attacking the Rapture Family." Delta said.

"Even so, we must continue towards the center of the base and attach those charges. According to the map, we just need to take this route towards the inner section of Dionysus Park." Bob said.

Suddenly they heard gunfire, splicer yells, and a Big Daddy's roar. Then a Bouncer Big Daddy busted through the nearby wall, its portholes were a bright blood red, then it went back through the hole and let out a terrifying roar while fighting five Saturnine Houdini splicers. Three Spider splicers were assisting the Bouncer.

"You will fall at the hands of the Saturnine!" One Houdini splicer said.

"Shut the fuck up about your Saturnine, the Rapture Family will triumph!" A Spider splicer said.

The Spider splicers quickly disposed of the Houdini splicers, but only two Spider splicers remained.

The Bouncer and two spider splicers turned their attention towards Squads A,B, and C. But suddenly five spider bots dropped from a vent in the ceiling.

"What are those things?" One of the troops of Squad A asked.

"Spider bots, watch out they're dangerous." Jack said.

"My Squad deal with those spider bots, Squads B and C take care of the Bouncer and Splicers, go!" Marcus yelled.

They did as Marcus said and engaged their enemies. While Squad A took cover and fought the spider bots, Squads B and C fought the Bouncer and Spider splicers. The Bouncer charged at Delta, Delta took out his shotgun and shot the Bouncer, Eleanor then threw fireballs at the Bouncer. Jack froze one of the Spider splicers, while Mindy stabbed the other. Jack shot at the frozen splicer and it soon turned into pieces of ice on the floor. Mindy then threw the body of the Spider splicer towards the Bouncer. Then Mindy and Eleanor quickly did a combination of punches and kicks that quickly killed the Bouncer.

"Nice job. I guess you guys had it all taken care of." Bob said.

"Now, lets go assist Squad A."

They all went towards the battle between the spider bots and Squad A. Squads A,B, and C seemed to have it under control until several spider bots began crawling out of the hole.

"We're being outnumbered!" Marcus yelled.

"Wait there's a bulkhead, but its sealed, Charlie go and access the control so we could get out of here!" Bob told one of his troops.

"Yes sir." Charlie said before he ran to the control.

"My Squad cover Charlie near the control, we'll try to keep the spider bots away!" Bob yelled.

"Another dead robot bug." Jennifer said as she destroyed one spider bot.

They continued to keep the spider bots away from Charlie.

"Charlie what's the hold up?" Bob asked.

"Almost…..I'm done." Charlie said.

"Everyone get inside the bulkhead, go, go, go!" Marcus yelled.

Everyone retreated to the bulkhead, but the spider bots followed quickly.

"Go I'll cover you." Charlie said as he shot at the spider bots.

But unknown to Charlie one of the spider bots has evaded his sight, then the spider bot shot missiles at Charlie. But Charlie was too late to dodge it and was killed.

"Charlie!" Bob yelled.

"We can't save him now, we have to go." Marcus said.

They all sealed the bulkhead door to go towards the inner section of Dionysus Park.


	34. Beginning of the End part 2

Chapter 34- Beginning of the End part 2

Squads A,B, and C continued towards the inner section of Dionysus Park.

"Poor Charlie, I wish he was with us now." One of the troops of Squad B said.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for him, we all would be dead now, we can't let his death be in vain." Bob said.

"You're right, but now isn't the time for mourning, we need to concentrate on the mission." Jennifer said.

But suddenly they heard Dr. Edward Grimes on an announcement.

"We shall not let the Saturnine defeat us, show no mercy, shed their blood on the floor."

"Fool, you do not understand that we will not be defeated." The Saturnine leader said over another announcement.

"What the hell, was that the Saturnine leader, how is he making an announcement?" Jack asked.

"He may have gone on the same channel of the intercom. It sounds like he's trying to relieve the Rapture Family's troops of hope that they'll live." Amir said.

While continuing towards the inner section of Dionysus Park, Squads A,B, and C encountered many corpses of Splicers and Big Daddies. They soon entered the Robotic Little Sister facility.

"We just need to go through the facility then Dr. Grimes personal quarters, and then we'll reach the center of Dionysus Park." Jennifer said.

But suddenly two Brute Splicers jumped down from the balcony.

"Lets kill these bastards!" One of the Brute splicers said.

"Right." The other Brute splicer said.

"Everyone battle positions!" Marcus yelled.

Squad A and C charged at the Brute splicers while Squad B shot from a distance. Delta took out his Ion Laser and began firing it at one of the Brute splicers along with Jennifer, Jack, and the troops of Squad A while Eleanor, Amir, Mindy, and the troops of Squad B fired upon the other Brute splicer.

But then the Brute splicer threw a piece of the wall towards Jennifer, but Delta destroyed the piece before it hit Jennifer.

"Thanks Delta." Jennifer said.

"No problem." Delta said.

"Fucking Tin Daddy, I'll make sure you'll be turned into scrap metal!" The Brute splicer said.

"Well come and try you son of a bitch!" Delta yelled.

The Brute splicer charged at Delta but Delta dodged it and fired at the Brute splicer with heavy rivets. The Brute splicer was killed.

"No, you'll pay for that!" The other Brute splicer yelled before Eleanor and Mindy both stabbed him in the back and killed him.

"No he won't." Eleanor said.

"Now lets go and kill that bastard Dr. Edward-." One of Squad B's troops said before he was killed by a Houdini splicer.

Then four more appeared and started to shoot fireballs at the Squads.

"Go get the ADAM and kill them!" One of the Houdini splicers said.

"How about you take this instead." Another one of Squad B's troops said before he threw a grenade.

The Houdini splicer disappeared and reappeared behind the trooper and mercilessly chocked the trooper to death.

"No!, I'll kill you!" Bob yelled before another one of the Houdini splicers shot a fireball and killed Bob.

"That's it, I'm finishing this!" Delta yelled before he charged at the Houdini splicers with his drill. They all evaded his attack.

"Fool, we're not just Houdini splicers, we're the bodyguards of the Saturnine leader, it will take more than a simple attack to kill us." One of the Houdini splicers said.

"How about this attack." Mindy said before she and Eleanor quickly eliminated the Houdini splicers by throwing fireballs and a barrage of kicks and punches.

Marcus approached Bob's body.

"You'll be missed, and I'll probably be with you shortly." Marcus said.

"I'm sorry." Amir said.

"Lets go and blow this place." Marcus said.

They all continued towards Dr. Grimes personal quarters and encountered Dr. Edward Grimes battling the Saturnine leader.

"Freeze!" Marcus yelled.

"I don't think so, I'll kill you all by myself with my special plasmid." Dr. Grimes said.

"By any chance do you mean this plasmid." The Saturnine leader said as he showed a glowing plasmid container.

"You, you wouldn't." Dr. Grimes said as he backed away slowly.

"Oh, I would." The Saturnine leader said before he jabbed a needle filled with the plasmid into his arm.

He put on a devilish smile and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Now come."

Dr. Grimes did as the Saturnine leader said.

"How stupid to think that I wouldn't know about your special plasmid which allows someone to control another person." The Saturnine leader said.

Squad A and C stood their shocked.

"Now lay down on the floor."

Dr. Grimes did as he said. The Saturnine leader placed his boot on Dr. Grimes head.

"Farewell brother."

The Saturnine leader crushed Dr. Grimes' head, blood splattered on the floor as the Saturnine leader laughed.

"Now to deal with you pests."

"All of these deaths are all your fault, I'm going to kill you!" Marcus charged at the Saturnine leader.

But the Saturnine leader grabbed him by the neck and punched a hole through his stomach.

"Sir!" One of the troops of Squad A yelled.

"Don't worry, you all will join him soon."

"You monster!" Delta yelled before he charged at the Saturnine leader, but the Saturnine leader dodged it and threw Delta against the wall.

"Father!" Eleanor furiously charged and knocked back the Saturnine leader.

"Jennifer, you and Jack should go and attach the bomb, after that come back and we'll get out of here." Mindy said.

"Sure." Jennifer said before she left with Jack while the others distracted the Saturnine leader.

Mindy tried to stab the Saturnine leader but he broke her syringe. But then suddenly he quickly shocked and killed the rest of the troops of Squad A with Electrobolt. Amir shot at the Saturnine leader but to no avail. Eleanor and Mindy tried another combination of attacks but it did not harm the Saturnine leader.

"I told you, all of you will fall to the Saturnine!" The Saturnine leader yelled.

"Father, Mindy, Amir, I have an idea we could all fire a stream of Incinerate towards him." Eleanor said.

"Worth a shot." Delta said.

"Lets go." Mindy said.

"Now!" Amir yelled.

They all fired a stream of Incinerate at him but he dodged it.

"Nice thinking but I have a better idea." The Saturnine leader said before his eyes glowed yellow and he took control of Delta.

"Now Delta, kill them!"

Delta started to attack Eleanor, Mindy, and Amir.

"No Father stop." Eleanor said.

"I….can't." Delta said weakly.

"Eleanor, Mindy take out the Saturnine leader, I'll distract Delta." Amir said.

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes." Amir said.

"Lets fire another stream, ready, go!" Mindy yelled.

They both fired another stream of Incinerate, but before the Saturnine leader moved he was shocked by Jack from behind. The Saturnine leader was turned into ashes. Delta left his control. Eleanor hugged Delta.

"I love you Father." Eleanor said.

"I love you too." Delta said.

Jennifer came back.

"The explosives are armed, now lets get out of here." Jennifer said.

Squad C left from Dionysus Park, then they heard a huge explosion and Dionysus Park, the Rapture Family, and the Saturnine was destroyed.

"Well it turned out Jack turned out to be the hero." Delta said.

"It fells nice to save the day." Jack said.

"Well Eleanor and I helped too." Mindy said.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me the Saturnine leader would have dodged it." Jack said.

"Oh shut up." Mindy said.

"Well we did have a lot of casualties, but its finally over." Amir said.

Epilogue

The rest of the Survivors held a memorial service for those who had died. Eleanor became pregnant and so did Stacy. A new security force called the RSF( Rapture Security Force) was created to kill any remaining splicers, Big Daddies, and Robotic little sisters. Jack, his family, Tenenbaum, the saved little sisters, and everyone else lived in Rapture. Delta was converted back into a human by Tenenbaum and Mr. Porter. The Survivors saved the remaining Big Sisters in Rapture and housed them in a care facility. Now Squad C is the new Squad A in the RSF.

Everything is peaceful and all the fighting is over.

OR IS IT?


End file.
